Survival Games: Attack
by ThatRandomMooshroom
Summary: Meet Michael, a teen disaster looking for trouble. Enter Survival Games. Now Mike has to prove himself against 21 other players. No problem, right? As time goes on, he finds himself more and more invested in the twisted game. For once, he might be on a side other than himself. Book one in the Survival Games Trilogy. Rated T just to be safe (extremely mild Minecraft violence.)
1. Chapter 1: Meet Mike

**A/N: Hi! Mooshroom here! Thanks for clicking on my story! I apologize, this chapter is a little slow, as it is introductory. Chapter 2 will be out soon!**

I wasn't a bad kid. Just an unruly one. But in Testificate, my family's village, if you so much as moved another person's drink, then you could be sentenced to the Pit of Death. I had done worse, so honestly I wasn't that surprised when the village court decided they were through trying to reform me. I think that was right after I had "borrowed" Villager #47's wooden hoe without permission. The police force had thrown me in a stronghold beneath the well, telling me my trial would be in 3 days. I had yelled, thrown chests, and attacked the floor, but eventually I just decided that it could all just go to the Nether. I didn't care. Notch, I didn't care. I fell in a heap on the floor, trying to ignore the fact that unlike the villagers, I needed a bed to sleep, and no one had bothered to give me one. I eventually drifted into a dreamlike state, awaiting the decision.

I awoke to a blinding ray of sunshine, which meant someone had opened up the entrance. I felt a mixture of anger and relief. I was angry I would have to sit through the noobish trial, but I was glad that at least I was getting out of that Notch-forbidden stronghold.

"Come on, boy!" It was the police chief. He wrapped a lead around my wrists and walked me up the stairs. I didn't bother resisting. I could have taken him, and his deputy, and the half-dozen additional guards that waited at the bottom of the well. But, what good would that have done? I would be in more trouble, and I knew I couldn't take out every villager and player resident of Testificate. Not just because I didn't have the physical strength, but also because although I wouldn't ever admit it, I wouldn't have the heart to harm the few friends I did have. So I allowed myself to be half-dragged into the courthouse. It was a musty old place, with oakwood beams and cobblestone flooring. It smelled like the butcher's back pen, which, is to say, like 15 barn animals were crammed into a space for 5. I took my place, meeting the judge's severe green eyes with my own cool, blue ones. He didn't scare me. He was only Villager #23, a farmer. He banged a stick on the podium to demand order.

"We are here today to witness the trial of Michael Calligan. Mr. Calligan, how do you plead?" I rolled my eyes, taking out a stone sword and slowly carving "Mike Rulz" into the desk.

"Guilty." I announced, without looking up. I heard a few stifled gasps from the jury. It was ridiculous, really. They had known me my whole stay at the village. I'd started my life of crime by stealing an emerald when I was 6. They knew I didn't take these things seriously. The judge sighed.

"Michael," he said, forgetting his formalities, "Are you aware that you have committed a serious offense against Testificate?"

"Yes, sir."

"And are you aware that this is not the first, but only the latest, of a series of ongoing crimes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you understand why I have to charge you as I will?"

"Of course, sir." He leaned back in his chair, closing his Emerald eyes for a moment. When he opened them, I could see all relation and sympathy gone. For the first time, I felt scared.

"Michael, I herby sentence you to...A lifetime in the End." I heard a scream. I whirled around to see my mother sobbing. She clutched my little brother's hand, tears streaming down her face, falling into her frizzy brown hair.

"N-No! P-Please judge! H-Have mercy on my son!" I felt my gut twist. Notch's beard,what had I done?

"Your son has been shown enough mercy." Villager #23's voice was cold. "It's time to take action. He will enter the portal tomorrow. Now sit down!" Mom glared at him. For a split-second, I thought she was going to attack him. Then...

"Denise, please." My father spoke up. You wouldn't think his simply asking would get him anywhere, but he had a sort of quiet power, always surrounding him.

"Think of the children. Think of Mitch." He gestured to my brother who sat silent and confused, watching their faces. "Denise, sit down." My mother sat.

"Oh George!" She sobbed into his shoulder. My heart was being torn into tiny pieces. I wasn't concerned about myself, even though the End was little more than a death sentence. I wanted to help my parents. A row behind them to the left I saw my best friends, Kimmy and #7. Kimmy had a tight grip on her sword. I met her eyes and my heart jumped again at what I saw. Go, her eyes screamed at me, I will fight them. I gulped and shook my head. She didn't need to get hurt because of my noobish-ness. I wasn't going to run. #7 stared blankly ahead, in shock. Despite the fact that Kimmy and I were players, and he was a villager, we'd always been best friends. I'd been an idiot. I was going to destroy everyone's lives.

Abruptly I noticed a ridiculously short villager hurry up to the judge. He whispered something, and #23's expression shifted into something unreadable. He straightened and banged his stick.

"Order!" He met my eyes once again."There is...another option." My heartbeat quickened. Another option? There was a way out of it. I opened my mouth, but my voice faltered. I tried again.

"What is it?" #23 almost smiled. Though I had just been sentenced to the End, I wasn't prepared for the words that came.

"The Survival Games."

 **A/N: And that's it for chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed, despite the slowness. :) Please review, follow and favorite, and of course keep on being awesome! I am accepting OCs for this story, just add them to your review! I need their name/username, age (approximate is fine), apperance, personality, weapon of choice, backstory (why are they in the Games? Choice? Force?), whether or not you want them to be on Mike's team, and their major allies and enemies. If you want to provide additional information, go on ahead! Thanks again!**

 **-ThatRandomMooshroom**


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

**A/N: Sorry for all the angst in the last chapter. :p I have a tendency to be over dramatic. I will have some lighter stuff on this account, trust me. :)**

 **CaptainClipy: You reviewed my story :D! And you didn't hate it? 0.0 Yay! I love your character. Getting him right will be an interesting challenge. ;) On with the show! (Woah. I used a lot of :) :P 0.0 in that note.)**

Mike's POV

"The games."

"Yes Michael, the games." I considered my options. Go to the End for all eternity, or most likely die in a crazed battle against a bunch of other players.

"I chose to compete in the Survival Games." #23 nodded.

"Very well. You shall leave tonight. Go pack your things and say your goodbyes." I shook the lead off my arms and walked out the worn doors, never looking back.

I sat in my room, twirling my pendant between my fingers. It was an emerald, set in gold. I was given it as a gift when I was only a baby. Maybe it would bring me luck.

"Mike." My mother walked into the room. Her eyes were red, but I could see she was determined not to cry in front of me. "Someone here to see you." Behind her, I saw a figure. Kimmy. **(A/N: I noticed I'm re-creating that scene from the original Hunger Games. It's not intentional!)**

"Hey, Calligan." She attempted a smile. She always tried to be cheerful, but this must have taken all her willpower, because I could see a quaver in her eyes.

"Kimmy..." I tried. "I'm so sorry. I was an idiot." She shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. Noobish mistake. The judge was being totally harsh." I sighed.

"No, I deserved it. One question, how come _you_ never get caught?" You wouldn't expect it from her, but Kimmy was no goody-goody. She grinned, even though I could tell she was still upset.

" _I_ never steal from #47." Her shoulders drooped. "So, the games, huh?" I nodded.

"Well, good luck. May the mods be ever in your favor and all that."( **A/N: Eh? Get it? I'm actually not even a Hunger Games fan, just surrounded by them. But, I just couldn't resist putting that in. :P)** Then, she lowered her eyes. "I'm really going to miss you, Mike." I hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you too, Kim. But this isn't goodbye. I'll be back." I was trying to convince myself as much as her.

"Mr. Calligan." It was a policeman, probably from New Craft. That was the closest town to our capital, Galaxy.

"It's time to go." I waved weakly to Kimmy. Here goes nothing.

"Goodbye, Mike." She said miserably. _Goodbye, Kimmy._

I took a deep breath. I was in my hole, waiting for the lever to be pulled. It was above ground and made out of glass, so I could see my opponents, and they could see me. A few spaces to my left was a girl with red hair and a mushroom hat. She gave me an odd little salute, then turned her attention to the others. People's faces blurred together. A boy with red headphones. A girl with a creeper hoodie. A boy in a pilot's uniform. Suddenly, I shot upwards. Without warning, the Games had begun. I ducked towards the center, opening the first chest I could find. Bread, a wooden sword, and a stick. A burly guy lunged at me. I blocked, feinted, and pushed him out of the way, taking off for the jungle. I found another chest with a gold chest plate and a stone sword. My hunger was going down, so I scarfed down a piece of bread and kept going. I was in the depths of the jungle when the sun started to set. I hadn't met anyone else, which was suspicious. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something. Behind a low hill, I could just see the tip of a hat. I crept up slowly, then attacked.

"Aaah!" The figure sprung up, looking in the opposite direction. Noticing their mistake, they whirled around to face me. The person in question was a boy roughly my age, with brown hair and eyes. It was the pilot from earlier.

"Um...hi?" I said uncertainty. "What's up?" He looked at me in confusion.

"Wait...so you're not going to try and kill me?"

"Nope. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to attack me first. You need to find a better hiding spot." He opened his mouth in protest.

"I wasn't hiding! I was scouting the area!"

"Riiiight..." I wasn't sure about the pilot, but I felt like I could trust him. "I'm Mike by the way."

"Captain Clipy." _Clipy, ok._

"Do you want to team up?" I asked. He looked slightly relived.

"Sure! Duck, zombie!"

"What? Oh!" I spun around, nearly getting punched in the face by said zombie. I hit it with my sword, and it dispersed into mist and rotten flesh. **(A/N: Yeck.)** I looked at Clipy.

"Thanks! That would have been an embarrassing fail. Mike was slain by zombie." He grinned.

"No problem!"

"Let's see if we can find somewhere to stay away from mobs." I said. He nodded and pointed in the direction of a tall tree.

"How about over there?"

"Great, let's go." The Survival Games were horrible, I would most likely die, and even if I survived, a bunch of others would still die, but at least now I had one less person trying to kill me.

 **A/N: Let the Games begin! Another chapter down. Hopefully it didn't make you want to throw up to much. I hope I got Clipy ok. *cringes* I couldn't quite capture his awesomeness. Not my best work, but that's life. I would love some OCs, they're fun to write :). Their age can be general or specific, I just need an idea of how they interact with others. As always, follow, favorite, review, and of course, keep on being awesome :D**

 **-ThatRandomMooshroom**


	3. Chapter 3: Porkchops and Cartwheels

**A/N: Hi! I fixed a few errors in the last chapter, like Mike thinking 'mok' instead of 'ok'. And my stories have covers now, yay! Well, they will when the site updates them.**

 **CaptainClipy: Really? That's great! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **SoulErrorArwitch: Yay! Another reviewer! Of course I will take your OC!**

 **xEnderAwesomex: Aw, thank you! :) I will definitely use your OC as well. I have 3 now (not counting Clipy, since I've introduced him) thanks to my friend StarrySky, so I will be introducing them over the next two chapters. I DIDN'T REVIEW?! *facepalm* There, I have officially reviewed. Now I am no longer a hypocrite. :P**

I climbed up the tree, Clipy close behind saying something about finding weapons. He had been talking nonstop since our meeting, but he did have useful ideas. I reached a low branchy **(A/N: That's not even a word, its it?)** platform and collapsed, exhausted, and he followed suit. I nibbled a piece of the stale bread, then threw it off the canopy in disgust.

"Yuck. That's the worst food I've ever had. And I lived with villagers." Clipy looked up in surprise.

"You lived with villagers?"

"Yeah, why?" He shrugged.

"You don't seem to be the kind of guy that would tolerate them"

"It wasn't by choice, believe me."

"How exactly did you end up here?" I sighed. Here it goes.

"I stole some farming tools, and it wasn't the first time I had gotten in trouble. It was either this or the End. And I _really_ hate dragons." He cracked a smile. I noticed that like Kimmy, Clipy wasn't one to stay solemn for long. I grinned back, and then changed the subject slightly.

"So, Clipy, you've heard about me, now what about you? How did you end up in the Survival Games?" His smile dimmed.

"I was accused of stealing the Galaxy Diamond."

"Ah, a fellow thief."

"But I _didn't_ steal it! Someone else did and blamed me! Probably... never mind."

"Who?" I knew he was holding something back. **(A/N: Ooh! We have ourselves a mystery!)**

"Don't worry about it. Nothing important." Clipy stood up. "Race ya to the top of the tree!" I shrugged off the weird moment and laughed, scrambling up the vines. He got there just before me.

"Argh!" I groaned. He smiled, but suddenly, his expression changed to worry.

"Mike..." he said slowly. "Look around." I turned my head, and a stab of alarm went through me. Directly behind us, there was a crafting table, furnace, and bed. The table and furnace were most likely placed there as a reward for those who climbed, so that wasn't a major concern. The bed, on the other hand, there was no way an admin had placed it. That was a problem. The most worrying thing of all was that the furnace was _lit_. The smell of sizzling pork chops overwhelmed my senses, and I felt my stomach growl in protest. I took a step backwards, crunching a dozen leaves under my feet. Clipy leapt at least 4 feet in the air.

"Relax, that was just me." But then I heard more leaves crunch. A cloaked figure appeared, pulling themself up on to the platform. When they spoke, their voice was muffled, but clearly angry.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that."

 __line break because I'm not quite evil enough to end it there_ _

The stranger pulled an iron sword out from their inventory and pointed it at us.

"You have 10 seconds to tell me who you are. When that time's up, I'm going to play this game like I'm supposed to, got it?" Clipy nervously nodded and said something that sounded suspiciously like "Take him first!", while I launched into an explanation.

"I'mMikeandthisisCaptainClipyandweaccidentallystumbledinhereandwe'rereallysorrypleasedon'thurtus." I gasped. The figure, who I assumed was a he, furrowed their brow in confusion.

"What?" he sheathed his sword, but that didn't diminish his threat factor in the least. I studied his face, which was mostly hidden by the hood of his cloak, the same thing that muffled his voice. I could just make out a pair of hazel eyes, partially obscured by hair, but it was impossible to make out anything else. Clearly, this guy wanted to remain a mystery. **(A/N: You have no idea, little Mike.)**

"Fine. I won't kill you," his hand gripped his sword hilt for emphasis, "yet. You can call me EvasiveCartwheel." He gestured to his gamer tag. "I'm not saying I trust you in the least, though. I'm going to have to know more. Don't run, and we just might get along." To my surprise, he grabbed a stone-slab plate and handed me a pork chop, giving Clipy one as well.

"Don't pretend you weren't hungry. They could probably hear your stomach in the End." I smiled sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you, EvasiveCartwheel."

By the time we had finished our food and explained everything to Evasive, the sun was coming up.

"We should get going," I said. "It's better if we don't stay in one place." Clipy nodded and got up, but Evasive just sighed.

"Well goodbye, then." I looked at him.

"You're not coming?" He was silent for a few moments.

"I've always sort of been a loner..." I thought I could pick up a hint of regret in his voice.

"Aw, come on! We need you! You seem like a total boss with that sword, and there's no way in the Nether that you won't be ambushed here. I mean, you can take care of yourself, obviously, but...just come with us, ok? Right, Clipy?" He nodded.

"Right. Mike doesn't stand a chance without us!"

"Hey!" I protested. EvasiveCartwheel might have smiled, but it was hard to tell through the cloak.

"Alright, I suppose I can come with you, for a while."

"Yeah! Welcome to the team." ~

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for chapter 3! It definitely was not my best work, and chances are, I will end up giving it MAJOR edits. I felt like even Mike was OOC. :( Oh, well. Please review (I appreciate all of them, even if you hate it!) and all that coolness. Oh, and I forgot to mention, if you want your OC in a relationship/crush, let me know. I can do Mike or another one of my charachter that I've got coming, a youtuber, or another OC, if both of you agree. Of course, this is completely optional, and not necessary for submission. If you've already submitted me an OC (Thank you!), you can add this, just do another review or PM me, if you'd rather. Oh yeah, and it is the Survival Games, so I do have to kill a few characters. If you're cool with that, post yes and when you prefer them to die. (Wow, that sounds really horrible.) I will only kill them if you agree to it, otherwise they will make it through, somehow. ;) Thanks, and keep on being awesome!**

 **-ThatRandomMooshroom**


	4. Chapter 4: The End(er hybrid)

**A/N: Hi! It's finally done! I had a massive case of writer's block and basically scrapped my last draft of this. But I got it done!**

 **SoulErrorArwitch: Thanks! I'm glad you think I got her personality. :) As for the crush thing, I'm fine with either one, so I'll let CaptainClipy decide for his OC.**

 **CaptainClipy: Okey-doke! Evasive and Clipy it is! :)**

 **xEnderAwesomex: Yeah, it's possible. I have a tendency to almost kill characters-and then have a change of heart and make them ok :P. Oh, and my nickname's just Mooshroom. :) or Random, if you want. Whichever you prefer.**

 **Thanks, and Keep on Being Awesome! (Once again, waaaaay too many smiley faces :) )**

 **Oh yeah, and I don't own Minecraft or the Survival Games.**

We scrambled down the tree one by one. Clipy slid and bounced to the ground, Evasive slowly allowed a controlled fall with a vine, and me? I tripped on a knot a meter from the ground and and face-planted. The cloaked kid stifled a laugh and helped me up. I brushed off my knees and stood up, gesturing for them to follow me. We agreed to travel back to spawn and see if we could gather resources and enchant our weapons and armor. Despite the peace of the jungle, I knew we were all on high alert. I glanced sidelong at Evasive. He was hard to pin down, and I wanted to learn what I could, since he didn't seem likely to tell me much.

"So, Evasive, how old are you, like 10?" He stopped short. **(A/N: No pun intended XD)**

"I'm 15, Mike, _15_!" Well, this was going well.

"Oh. Sorry." I thought he rolled his eyes at me, but it was hard to tell.

"Why are you so curious, anyway?" I shrugged.

"You're hard to figure out, I guess."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." I laughed. He seemed to be loosening up a little. I knew it wasn't a good idea to push him, but there were still things I didn't know.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you in the games?" His shoulders tensed, and for a moment I thought he wasn't going to answer me.

"Let's just say I wasn't exactly wanted." He slashed through a patch of vines with his sword. I didn't know what to say. Eventually, Clipy broke the silence.

"Guys! Spawn's just up ahe-" Something cut him off. I looked at Evasive, and we broke into a run. I bit back a yelp when I noticed about 5 other players surrounding Clipy. Apparently, they had been waiting to ambush players trying to get back to spawn.

"Oh, Nether... I muttered. 5 against 3...that's not a fair fight." Evasive pulled out his sword, it's iron blade glinting.

"Yeah, for them! Come on!" He charged, and I followed, stumbling as I pulled the chipped stone from my own sheath. I sized up our enemies. There was a tall muscular boy with wolf ears, a blue-haired female, a lanky cat-girl, a short, mean-looking boy with solid grey eyes, and a sullen girl in a creeper hoodie who resembled the cat. The wolf struck out first, countering Evasive's strike. I took on the feline, attempting to distract them. Clipy managed to get free of the players and was hitting the others with a golden sword. We were doing ok, but gold wouldn't last for long, and my opponent dogged all my strikes, to the point where it was all I could do not to get hit myself. Suddenly, Evasive cried out in pain. He fell to the ground, a long gash in his side.

"Evasive!" I had to help. I'd never been good at archery, but I took a bow from my inventory and started shooting at random, trying to buy him time. I hit the wolf-boy in the arm, and he growled, turning his attention toward me. Suddenly, I noticed that the boy with the grey eyes had snuck away, while we were occupied with the others. Too late, I saw him place down a lever and run.

"Mike, look out!" BOOM. Pain seared through my mind as I was blasted several feet away. Spots danced before my eyes, and I struggled to remain conscious. I was faintly aware of our attackers screaming, and End music filled my ears. The last thing I saw was a pair of cat-like purple eyes, and then darkness.

 _I stood just outside of Testificate, which was in ashes. Rain poured down, soaking the charred logs. Everything was quiet._

 _"Mike!" Out of nowhere, Kimmy appeared. "Mike! Help!" She looked panicked. "Mike!" She called my name over and over, begging me to help, but I couldn't move or speak. Kimmy! I tried to shout her name, but to no avail. Suddenly she screamed, then crumpled. A figure stood over her a diamond sword in hand. Their face was covered by a blood red Mardi Gras mask_ **(A/N: That would freak me out)** _And they wore a matching cape. Rage filled me. I tried to run at them, and to my surprise, my legs worked. I lunged, but they simply flicked me out of the way. Cruel laughter filled the air._

 _"You are no match for the traitor."_

"Gah!" I sat bolt upright, disoriented and confused. I was in the jungle. It was just a dream, at least I hoped it was. My vision cleared a little, and I was able to distinguish my surroundings. I was in a sort of shallow cave, lying on a patch of straw. Vines hung over the entrance, obscuring it from the casual observer. There was another figure, a few meters away. It was an average looking girl with brown hair. She wore a leather jacket and jeans. Without looking at me, she spoke. "Oh hey, you're up." My head was pounding, but I was sure I didn't know her.

"Who? What? Where are Clipy and Evasive?" I tried to talk, but every word hurt my jaw.

"Relax, don't try to talk. Your friends are fine, they're just outside." She still wasn't looking at me.

"Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes." She repeated. Uncertainty, I lowered my eyelids. I felt something cool and moist cover my face.

"You can look now." When I opened my eyes, my line of vision had narrowed considerably, due to the fact that a pumpkin shell covered my entire head.

"Sorry about that. It's just, in your current state, I'm not entirely sure if you would trigger the Ender Curse or not." She was looking directly at me for the first time, and I could see that her eyes were solid purple, like an Enderman's. I scrambled back in shock. She sighed.

"I'm not going to attack you! If I'd wanted you dead, I would have killed you when you had 1/2 a heart, after that explosion. I'm Xena, by the way."

"Um, nice to meet you? Thanks for saving me." I mumbled.

"No problem." I slowly stood up, stumbling a little. I wobbled outside, pushing past the curtain of vines. Clipy looked up.

"Mike! You're ok!" He grinned. Evasive looked at me grudgingly.

"I guess I'm glad you're not dead, Calligan." he admitted. I put one hand over my heart dramatically.

"Oh! You care!"

"Be quiet." I chuckled, but stopped when I noticed more detail. Evasive's entire right side was bandaged with wool, which was especially thick where the sword had hit him. Clipy had a bandage on his forehead, and his arm was wrapped tightly.

"Oh Notch! Are you guys ok?" Evasive answered.

"We're fine. You?" I nodded, thinking back to my dream.

"Yeah, but there's something I need to tell you."

 **A/N: And that's chapter 4, which for some reason, took forever to write. IDK. Love it? Hate it? Let me know. And I hope I got the OCs ok. I know Evasive was mainly featured in this chapter, but that's just because I felt like 'he' hadn't really been developed yet. They won't all be like that. I hope you liked it, or, at least, didn't despise it. Keep on being awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sorry, Short Chapter

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm super sorry for uploading a short, late chapter, but I was crazy busy and barely managed to get this much done. Hopefully I can catch up on my writing soon. The next chapter will be longer!**

 **SoulErrorArwitch: Whoops. :P It's fixed now.**

 **xEnderAwesomex: Thank you! XD**

 **CaptainClipy: Yes, yes they are. *evil author smile***

After I finished explaining my dream, everyone was silent. The girl who called herself Xena had come out of the cave and was listening quietly. Clipy was the first to speak.

"That doesn't sound good." I was inclined to agree. My best friend dead, and my home burned to the ground, both presumably at the hands of a maniacal, red-loving villain. Definitely not good. Xena leaned forward, taking care not to stare at me.

"How much do you remember about the figure in your dream?" I thought hard.

"Just what I've told you." A sudden thought struck me. I remembered seeing a small flash of gold. I took out my pendant and studied it.

"They had an amulet, sort of like this," I held mine out. "But the stone was bluish, and it was glowing with purple light." Clipy sat up straight.

"Was it triangular? With lots of different marks on it?" I concentrated.

"Yeah...it was!" He sat back.

"That's the Galaxy Diamond." I frowned. I'd never seen the diamond, but had somehow just described it.

"But it was only a dream, right?" I asked. Xena looked down uncomfortably.

"Yeah, probably." I decided not to go into what that meant, I would deal with it later. The fatigue from my injury was starting to catch up to me. My vision blurred suddenly, and I struggled to stay upright.

"Oh, Notch! Here, eat this!" The Ender hybrid handed me a piece of something; food, I assumed. I bit into it, and I stopped feeling dizzy. In fact, I felt better than I had in days.

"Golden apples," she explained. "The best there is." I nodded gratefully. Evasive spoke up.

"So, this figure, any idea who they might be?" I shook my head.

"No idea. I wish I did." I glanced at the sky. It was dawn, and the sun was painting the sky a gentle shade of orange. "We need to start moving again. Xena, how far away are we from where you found us?" She thought for a moment.

"About 40 chunks. Why?"

"We don't want anyone coming after us again. We're lucky we actually survived that last encounter. Will you come with us?" She nodded.

"I could use some help. There are probably at least 7 other teams."

"Alright then. Let's get going. I for one want to get out of this Nether pit of a jungle."

 **A/N: So yeah, sorry about that. It's not my best either, far from it. I may just completely redo it, but I wanted to post** ** _something_** **today. Anyway. Keep on being awesome! -Mooshroom**


	6. Chapter 6: Star

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry I've been kinda awful about updates, giving you a short chapter and then not updating at all... Originally I planed to update this story everyday, but I realize that's pretty unrealistic. So, I'm going to update every other day, with (hopefully) a double update on weekends. :) Don't hate me! *ducks under desk***

 **SoulErrorArwitch: Aw! Thank you :)**

 **Guest: Thanks, and sorry about the g-o-l-d, I'll try to remember to write b-u-d-d-e-r in the future. :,D**

 **On with the story!**

I was sick of walking. All we'd done for who knows how long (five chapters, but no need to break the fourth wall) was walk. But I knew if we stayed in one place for too long, we would regret it. So we hiked for another few hours before resting at the edge of a small stream. We divided up a small cake and drank from the trickling water at our feet. I sat back, ignoring the fact that a patch of cobblestone was digging into the small of my back. Next to me, Clipy and Evasive were deep in conversation, while Xena was going through her inventory, tossing miscellaneous items onto the beach. I ducked as a pumpkin narrowly missed my face. I decided to go through my own items. I had a few bones, torches, and random tools, as well as my stone sword, 3 spare wooden ones, and an extra set of mismatched armor. The sun shone against a gold helmet, making it gleam. I stared at myself in the reflection. Over the course of a few days, my dark blonde hair had turned almost brown with dust, and various sticks and ferns stuck in it. My jacket was torn, my shirt was stained, and there were several small gashes across my arms. My eyes were still the same cool blue, but I could see exhaustion showing through. It didn't surprise me though, I looked just like everyone else. Abruptly I spotted something to my left. It's image shone in the dented metal, some kind of animal. It seemed to glare at me, before slinking back into the shadows. I blinked, and it was gone. Uneasily, I set the helmet down, keeping watch on the spot where I'd seen the creature.

"Mike." It was Clipy. "You ok? You're a little pale." I started to answer, but there was another reflection on the helmet. The same animal. Then another. Then another. They kept coming.

"Um..." Evasive drew his sword. Clipy, Xena and I followed his lead. The creatures approached. They were the weirdest things I had ever seen. They looked like crosses between dogs and squids. **(A/N: Yes, squids)** They got closer...and closer...and closer...and closer.

"Stay where you are, they'll kill you if you move." A new voice spoke up. A girl emerged from the darkness. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans, and some kind of whistle hung around her neck. But what struck me most was her hair, which was light blue. The girl with the group we fought. She radiated fury, and gripped a bow tightly. "Ok, who gets eaten first?" She blew the whistle, and her minions started circling us. I decided I didn't really like squids, especially the kind with razor-sharp teeth and glowing eyes, especially if they could breathe on land.

"H-hey," I tried to hide my nervousness, but I still stuttered. "We don't want a fight." She laughed, a harsh, sarcastic sound.

"Yeah, and I'm Herobrine." Clipy's sword was shaking as he pressed it in the direction of the nearest animal. Evasive's eyes were darting back and forth, looking for a weak spot to attack. And Xena...where was Xena? My vision was suddenly dotted with End particles. When they cleared, Xena was standing behind the girl, holding her sword at the squid lady's throat.

"Drop the bow, and the whistle." The girl gulped and obliged. "Good. Hey, don't- ow!" Squid girl had kicked Xena in the leg. The Ender hybrid released her hold a fraction of an inch, and her captive ran. As she left, I caught a glimpse of her name tag. _StarrySky789_. _Well_ , I think, _watch out for Star_.

After the encounter, we basically get up and run. We stumble for a good 6 chunks before we even look behind us. One question burns in my mind: _"Why did we let her go?"_ Evasive glances at me. He shrugs.

"We're not like her." Seeing my face, he laughed. "Come on, we were all thinking it." I nodded. But something tugged in my gut. If I hadn't met Evasive and Xena, and especially Clipy, because I'd met him first and he knew me the best, would I have been the one doing the attacking? What scared me was that I didn't know the answer. He must have sensed my worry, because he gave me a smile and elbowed me, before walking forward to join Clipy. They'd become closer, at least tolerating each other. I was glad. However, that left me to talk to Xena. I had nothing against her, but I understood her even less than Evasive. Slowly, I approached.

"Hey." She acknowledged me. We chatted on and off, and occasionally she teleported ahead to scout. It felt good to get to know her. I learned that she was fighting for mob rights, and that the prize money would help her cause greatly. She must have been really dedicated to go that far.

7 chunks in, I started to let my thoughts wander. I kept coming back to Star. I almost wished that Xena hadn't let her go, just so that I could talk to her. I wondered what had happened to the rest of her group. I shook it off. She had tried to kill us. No amount of talking would change that. But, we were in the Survival Games. You were supposed to kill. Would she have been different in another situation? I felt that the answer was yes, though I would never know.

We made camp in a small clearing, just outside an old temple's ground. We spread out wool padding and blankets, and made a small fire with some fallen logs and flint n' steel. Long after it had gone out, I lay awake. The constellations stretched out, spanning the sky. _Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight._

 **A/N: Fin. In case you couldn't tell, I am deliberately setting up a Mike x Star ship, mainly because it will annoy StarrySky789. Star: If your reading this: that's for the SpongeBob song. Mwahhhahhahha! Whether or not it actually happens remains to be seen. :P I'm also thinking of doing a chapter from one of the OC's POV, but I'm terrified of destroying them. Should I attempt it? Or leave it as it is? Let me know! Thank you for sticking with this story, it means a lot to me. Keep on being awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7: Remember

**A/N: I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! I know I didn't update yesterday, like I was supposed to, or the day before that, when I was actually supposed to. I felt super guilty, and I had dreams about character development, no joke. :P I wish I had some amazing excuse, but honestly I was traveling, and then I was watching my friend play Goat Simulator. There is something terribly wrong with that game. Anyways, it's up now. Thank you for all your amazing OCs! I've got enough now, so I'm no longer accepting any, unless I specifically ask. If you desperately want to add one for some reason, PM me and we'll see. This is my first OC POV, Xena's. She's not the only one, but I thought of a way to tie someone else into the story. Thanks again!**

 **CaptainClipy: Thanks for being so understanding! Hopefully my lack of updates hasn't made you completely regret it. :| And I'll do his perspective when a few things change with said person. :)**

 **SylentDoom: 0.0 woah. That's a long review! Thank you so much! I appreciate all the constructive criticism. A lot of those are issues I'm working on, so thank you for pointing them out. Jag is a great** **character, and I take that as a challenge. ;)**

 **SoulErrorArwitch: Will do. :) For me, it would feel weird to switch between 1st and 3rd, so I don't know.**

 **xEnderAwesomex: :P**

 **Polar33: Thanks! I can't wait to write him!**

 **ImpulsesOfLife: Thanks and your welcome! ;)**

 **Wow! That's more reviews than I've ever had for one chapter! Thank you, everyone! You're all too nice! Enough mushiness, on with the story!**

Xena's POV

I stumbled over the uneven terrain, narrowly missing a sharp bluff. I teleported slightly to the right, just keeping my boot from slipping over the edge. I sighed. Stupid jungle. I definitely preferred the End. I glanced around my surroundings. Just a bunch of trees, an occasional melon puncturing the scene. Was it just me, or were there more clouds in the sky than normal? Oh, Notch, please don't let it rain! I hated rain, it was like acid to all Ender beings, including me. I wondered if there were any potions that could fix that issue. I doubted it. Potions fascinated me; they could do almost anything. I'd tried to get my "sister" interested in them, but they weren't her thing.

 _"Xena! Whatcha doin'?" A pair of glowing eyes appeared in my vision, replacing the words I was reading._

 _"DK!" I complained. "Go away, I'm busy." My friend pouted. Although we were close in age, she'd always struck me as younger. I guess I was protective of her. No one knew her backstory. She'd stumbled through a portal one day, crying. A pair of miniature wings sprouted from her back. I'd been the one to find her. She'd sobbed, confused and scared. I had promised her it was okay. I still remembered the words I'd said. "Don't worry, I'll help you. I'll be your big sister, ok?" The girl had shakily nodded, and together we'd gone to find the Mistress. Now, her long, black hair swished in my face, deliberately trying to block my view of the potions book. "DK!" I swatted her wings, but she just smiled and slid down, plopping into the seat next to me._

 _"I'm bored! Go flying with me?" I scowled at her._

 _"Flying's not exactly my thing, dragon."_

 _"But you can teleport." I groaned. "Fine." She grinned, pulling me up to one of the obsidian pillars. I relaxed, basking in the aura of the crystal. It gave life to all of the End, not just the Mistress._

 _"3, 2, 1! " DK leapt, her wings unfurling. She laughed, soaring upwards. She shook like a dog, flicking Endstone particles in my face._

 _"Hey!" I said, laughing. "You're going to regret that!" I concentrated on a narrow ledge, just above the spot DK was circling. I closed my eyes, feeling the rush of air. When I opened them, I was hanging just above a pair of leathery wings. With a chuckle, I jumped._

 _"Xena!" She shrieked as I landed neatly on her back, sending us spiraling towards the ground. At the last second, I jerked her hoodie, teleporting us both safely to the ground. She gave me a withering glance._

 _"Gee, thanks." I grinned, ruffling her hair._

 _"You're welcome, little sis." She rolled her eyes. She glanced sidelong, then scrambled away._

 _"Oh, End!" I winced, knowing what was coming._

 _"Xena! DK!" An angry-looking Enderwoman stalked across the cream-colored rock. "What in the name of Notch were you thinking?!"_

 _"Hey Bri." I sighed. "We're sorry." DK coughed loudly._

 _"I'm *cough* not *cough*." Bri shot her a sharp glance._

 _"Don't get me started young lady! Do you have any idea-" The Ender smiled slightly. "I'm not getting through to you, am I?" I shrugged, I was slightly apologetic, but I knew little would phase DK. She'd been in an out of the End for a good 10 years before actually settling. She'd raised herself with little help from anyone. I was her family in the End, but I knew nothing of her time in the Overworld. I'd been plenty of times, but almost always accompanied by an Endercreature such as Bri. The said Enderwoman was DK's, for lack of a better word, nanny. Over time, Bri had become protective of both of us. I refocused, smiling at the annoyed Enderwoman._

 _"What is it, Bri?" She hesitated._

 _"The Mistress wishes to see you." I scrambled up. The last time my adopted mother had called for us..._

 _"Come on." I pulled DK up, about to teleport, but Bri laid her hand on my arm._

 _"Allow me. It will take less effort." Reluctantly I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut. I felt End particles whizz by my face, enveloping us. We were now standing on another island, a more secluded one. I saw a dark shape whirl past us. The edge of a snout, a flash of glowing purple eyes. A purple tint filled the sky, and suddenly, an abnormally tall woman stood in front of us. She wore a flowing black and purple gown that swept dramatically to the ground. Her skin was the cool cream of Endstone, and her ebony hair was woven with Ender pearls. Her glowing purple eyes were cool, but not unwelcoming._

 _"Ah, my children." She spoke in the tongue of the End, a language older than the dragon herself. I knelt, pulling DK down with me. Bri bent in a low bow, her dark head sweeping the stone._

 _"Rise." The Mistress smiled. "I tay loze'nge, Guerrier-souer." It has been a long time, Xena._

 _"Ou si, Ma-seniorite." Yes, Mistress._

 _"No need for the formalities. We have much to talk about. Bri, I wish to talk to the girls separately. Please, escort DK to the platform. Improve her flying. Xena, come with me." I obediently followed._

 _"Xena, we need to talk about DK." I frowned._

 _"What about her?"_

 _"Well...you know she was most likely made...how she is... in an experiment, unlike you?" I nodded. "Well, there is more to her than meets the eye."_

 _"You mean more than her being a hybrid?"_

 _"It would not be wise to reveal to much at this time. However, I ask you to keep her safe. I...sense that she may make a decision that she will regret." She was holding something back, I knew it. But I also knew I couldn't push her._

 _"I will. But, I'm joining the Games in a few days."_

 _"She is planning to join you, is she not?"_

 _"Yes, but I was hoping you would be able to talk her out of it." She smiled wryly._

 _"I could not. Perhaps it is for the best." I sighed. No matter what, I would keep my little sister safe._

$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ line break$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $

 _"Xena!" My head throbbed. I couldn't teleport out of the water. My limbs were steaming, my vision was going red. I felt a hand grasp my arm and pull me to shore. Coughing, I grabbed a potion of healing gulping it as fast as I could. I collapsed on the shore of the pond, shivering._

 _"They're. Going. To die." DK clutched her bow, her purple eyes glowing brighter until they were almost lavender. Without hesitation, she nocked an arrow, and fired at our nearest opponent. He crumpled. Her wings straightened, and she soared over the water, firing as she went. Before I could blink, they were all down. Her eyes dimmed as she looked around._

 _"No one hurts my sister." She flew over to me. We were on a patch of grass, surrounded by ice. An Ender's worst nightmare, in terms of situations._

 _"DK!" I screamed. One of the boys we'd fought was alive. Before I could react, he threw his sword, javelin style, strait at DK. She dogged, but the sword still grazed her wingtip. She fell. The weapon impaled itself into the ice. To late, I noticed cracks appearing. We were in running water..._

 _"No!" I tried to teleport to her, but I was still weak. The blocks snapped, and I heard her scream._

 _"Xena! Help!"_

 _"DK!" I tried to help her. But there was nothing I could do. I reached for her fingers, but I was too late. She slipped through a section of rapids. I bit back a sob. I couldn't cry. It wasn't really possible, and anyway, it would be suicide. I hated water...Another, far worse thought entered my mind. I didn't keep her safe._

"Xena!" Mike was at my side. "Are you ok?" I nodded shakily.

"Just...remembering." He smiled.

"Look," he pointed to a spot where the grass color shifted. "We're out of the jungle!" I gave him a small grin.

"Ok, now things will get interesting!"

 **A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wall of italicized text. I didn't intend for the entire chapter to be a flashback, but it just happened that way. I tried to take in all of the critique and go more in-depth. Oh, and don't worry, DK's not dead, it's rude to kill OCs as soon as they enter. For the record, the End language is a combination of Pig Latin, English, French, and Spanish. And Xena's Ender name, Guerrier-souer, is roughly French for warrior-sister. :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was weird. :) Keep on being awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Other Side of the Story

**A/N: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (Woah, hyper much?) I really shouldn't set deadlines, because it seems all I do is completely ignore them. :| Hopefully** I **can write another chapter tomorrow as an apology. Anyway, for this chapter, I've actually got two POVs, because I got my final OC and was inspired to write them. Hopefully that doesn't destroy the story XD. Neither of them have much to do with Mike, but I thought, "why not show the other perspectives on the Game, and on him?" Next chapter will probably be his POV, but I don't know for sure. On another note: this is chapter 8?! 0.0 whoa. And 23 reviews?! Double whoa! And over 400 VIEWS?! Notch, that's a lot! Triple-mega-whoa! Ok, I'll stop now. :P Big shout out to all! Thank you!**

 **SoulErrorArwitch: Thanks for being so cool about it. You're probably going to regret ever saying anything. I was supposed to update 3 days ago. :(**

 **SylentDoom: I'm glad you think so! Hopefully I got Jag ok. I feel like I didn't fully capture her, but oh well. This isn't my best chapter, so I don't know.**

 **Polar33: *facepalms* I forgot to change my keyboard to French. A THOUSAND CURSES ON AUTOCORRECT! *coughs***

 **Curcle: I hope you like how I wrote him. *wince***

 **xEnderAwesomex: Why thank you. :P**

 _Jag's POV_

I swung my chain at the skeleton, maneuvering out of shooting range. I hit it again, and it collapsed into a pile of bones, with one straggling arrow. I swung my weapon over my shoulder, starting out again. It was the only one of its kind, a true original. It had also saved my life many times throughout the games. I had joined because, to be honest, it interested me, if only slightly. Your average village mother would probably be horrified that I'd chosen this path. But to me it made sense. Pylos had always been peaceful, and that was the reason why I was alone. I gritted my teeth against the memories. I wouldn't slip into the past. Chances are, if I did, it would end my future.

I sighed, glancing around the forest. I was in a Taiga of sorts, with snow-capped hills. A few chests lay around. I'd looted them all, except for one that lay on a poorly disguised piece of TNT. All was quiet, too quiet. I slowly scanned the ground. 20 yards away from me lay a snapped piece of wood. On closer examination, I realized it was a sword. That wasn't unusual, especially here. The problem was the large amount of scattered items and still burning fire surrounding the damaged items. I ran my hand over the place, closing my eyes.

 _Echo41 was slain by Ecuholden_Assasin._ This wasn't a mob attack. I'd heard of Echo. She was a warrior from, ironically, the Land of Love, ruled by Queen Amy, one of the many Minecraftian ambassadors. She had saved our land from the threat even Notch himself supposedly feared, being conquered by the strange force known as _Terraria_. If someone had managed to overpower her... I knew that the victor wasn't famous in the same way that Echo was, but their name still tugged at my mind.

"Ah, clearly you've found my last victim." I cursed silently. I was so absorbed I hadn't heard someone come up. Strange, normally my senses were keener than most. I turned to glare at him, but when I did, I was faced with the most horrifying sight I'd ever seen. I was starring at Ecuholden_Assasin himself. He was a good looking boy about 17, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a near-complete suit of iron, free of dents or scratches. He was grinning crookedly, and his expression was so cruel it would have terrified most, but that wasn't the reason I was so horrified. In his hand was a gleaming axe, one I knew all too well. The last time I'd seen it, I was 10 years old. The last time I'd seen it was the night it killed my brother.

"You!" I hissed. He smiled coldly.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"You and your brother killed Pylos! You helped him kill an innocent boy!"

"That's life. Unfortunately, you won't get to experience that for much longer." He swung the axe down towards my shoulder. I ducked, blocking with my chain. I rolled to my feet striking out.

"Your fighting has improved." In response, I kicked him square in the chest, sending him backwards. I raised my chain, preparing to bring it down, but he grabbed the end, using its momentum to pull himself up while lurching me forward. "Not good enough, I'm afraid." I hit the ground, tucking into a shoulder roll. I lashed out again, snagging his boot. He managed to jump the chain, though he tripped slightly. I took advantage of this, and pressed him harder, until he was forced to focus on blocking my strikes. I feinted left, and then leapt to the right. It was a risky move, but it paid off. I knocked the axe out of his hand, pinning him against a tree. His eyes darted around nervously. I picked up the fallen weapon, raising it above my head. I was about to bring it down, but something hit me on the back of the head. I made the mistake of turning around. Ecuholden kicked free and grabbed his weapon, slipping into the gloom of the forest. A boy in a Steve skin stumbled away. I looked down. The idiotic noob had thrown a dirt block at me. I assumed he was in league with my former captive. Realization hit me, and I sat down. Of all the people to meet!

 _"Leave the girl, Ecuholden. I have a feeling you'll get your chance to kill her...properly."_

 _"Yes, brother."_

I closed my eyes, shutting out the memories. I slammed my chain into the grass. Yelling my frustration. I wanted to scream everything I'd been holding in for 9 years out into the forest. But I wouldn't. I learned long ago that talking isn't the way to get what you need. Action was always more effective. I glared off into the woods. And Ecuholden was going to learn exactly what happened when you got on the wrong side of Jag Newman.

 _Ecuholden's POV_

I stood in the center of a bloodbath, smiling to myself. At my feet were the items of the two players I had just killed. It was easy enough, all I had to do was ask: lik team :D, and then slice them with my weapon when they weren't looking. I ground my axe into a piece of smooth stone to sharpen it. I was interrupted by a yelp, and the smack! of someone taking damage. I rolled my eyes and glanced over my shoulder. My ally, Curcle, jumped out of the way of a spider, waving his fist wildly in an attempt to hit it. He was several years younger than me, and far more of a noob than I had ever been. I killed the spider with a swift swipe of my axe, glaring at Curcle as I kicked the beast's string off my shoe.

"Noob. Come on!" He stumbled after me, banging into trees and opening his inventory at random, as if he couldn't control anything. Why did I keep him around?

"Ecuholden!" I bit back a curse.

" _What_ , Curcle?"

"More players!" I grabed my axe and hurried to the bluff. Four humanoid players walked under us, 3 boys and a girl.

"Look! We're out of the jungle!" One of the boys was talking to the girl. He had blonde hair, like mine, but much darker. The girl he was talking to was dressed casually, though a strange purple aura seemed to surround her. In contrast, one of the other boys wore a long, dark cloak that hid them from any observation. He was chatting with the final boy, who wore a pilot's uniform. I grinned. Perfect.

"Curcle!" I turned to look at the noob. "I've got a job for you."

 **A/N: There you go! I feel like I had an awkward rhythm of sentences. It was sort of short, short, short, ridiculously long, ridiculously long, short, short. Sigh. Lot of references in this chapter. The Terraria thing comes from some of my friends being temporarily obsessed with it and abandoning Minecraft. TRAITORS! They're over it now. Anyways, I don't know what else to say. MINECRAFT! Keep on being awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Battle Won, a War Started

**A/N: Hi! I got a chapter out today, when I said I would! Aren't you proud of me? :D Yeah, anyway, I realized that Evasive was playing a minor role since the chapter of her introduction and poor Clipy hadn't seen the light of day since Chapter 3. So, I bring you Evasive's POV with plenty of Clipy. Chapter 11 will be his POV, since I'm probably going to do Mike's for chapter 10, because I've got a lot planned. Next update should hopefully be out when it's supposed to.**

 **Curcle: I'm glad you like it so much!**

 **CaptainClipy: Thanks! As for the pronunciation, ask Curcle. :P**

 **SoulErrorArwitch: Thanks! I got Evasive breathing again, but she's a little afraid of her creator now. XD**

 **xEnderAwesomex: I couldn't agree with you more!**

 **SylentDoom: Thank you! I want to work with that a little, because I do agree it was stuck on. I appreciate how much thought you put into your reviews. :)**

 **PuckabrinaPercabeth: Thankyou! Oh my Notch, that's so nice! I mean every word of my reviews and PMs :)**

 **I realize I've been forgetting to do the disclaimer *gasp*! You guys probably think I'm Bill Gates now. Surprise, I'm not.**

 **Mike: Mooshroom doesn't own Minecraft, she only owns the plot and her OCs.**

 **Me: Like Mike.**

 **Mike: Wait, you own me? Dang that's weird.**

 **Me: ...**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 _Evasive's POV_

"So, we're finally out of that jungle?" I turned to look at Clipy, whose hat was slightly askew. I counted 17 leaves stuck in his hair. I'm sure I looked similar.

"Yeah, thank Notch." Over the course of the last few days I'd gotten to know him better. When I first met him, honestly I wasn't all that impressed. It probably didn't help that I'd met Clipy and Mike when they were breaking into my camp. But slowly I'd learned that there was more to the pilot than met the eye.

"Do you think we'll meet anyone else?" His voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"I think it's impossible not to." My voice came out harsher than I meant it, and I cringed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled, but I could sense he was more than a little wary. I felt a pang of sadness at the thought. It wasn't really in my nature to be social, but I did want to be friends. _Great going, I thought, the one time you actually make friends is when you're in a game to the death and it's you or them!_ I held back a groan of frustration.

"Ev, you ok?" Clipy was looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"You and Xena."

"What? Ugh never mind. And don't call me Ev!" He laughed and I elbowed him lightly."Shut up." He was about to respond, but then Mike hurried over, his expression tense.

"Um, I think we've got company." I immediately scanned the cliffs for obvious signs of danger.

"Who?" If it was that Star girl...

"Two boys. One in iron and one in leather. I didn't catch their name tags." Just great.

"How much time before we have an ambush on our hands?" He just shook his head.

"I have no idea." I sighed.

"Way to be useful, Calligan." He glared at me. I held up my hands in defense. "Sorry, sorry!" Mike just shot me another glare and turned around.

"We shouldn't move. Walking into that forest unprepared would be like committing suicide. Too many traps and hiding spots." I wanted to snap that I could take whatever was in there, but I decided against it. Getting killed wouldn't exactly help our situation. To make matters worse, Xena, who was scouting ahead, teleported over. Clipy jumped when she appeared, screeching a little. I tried to disguise my laughter, but snorted anyway.

"Thought she was an Enderman..." Xena glanced at him before turning towards Mike.

"I've got great news!"

"Really?"

"No, of course not. There's another player to the left of us. So basically, we're sitting ducks."

"Well, that's just amazing." Mike ran a hand through his hair, unaware that it was sticking up in spikes that rivaled a stegosaurus's. "Does anyone have a plan?"

"Don't get killed?"

"Thanks, Xena, that helps a lot." I tried not to scream in annoyance.

"We need to do _something!_ "

 _? POV_

I watched them get more and more hysterical, and a smile spread across my face. I almost leaned forward, but held myself back. The Ender Hybrid had already seen me, and I didn't need to be spotted again. Unlike the over-confident boy and his lackey that stood across from me, I wasn't planning on attacking the 4. Oh, I was going to create chaos alright, but I wasn't going to kill them, at least not right away. I pulled out the glittering gem and stared at it. I marveled at the stroke of luck that was the pilot joining up with my special interest, Mike. I had a whole new motive for using the jewel. The Galaxy Council didn't truly know what it could do, and neither did I, to be honest, but I would figure it out soon enough. I smiled again, my grin growing wider and wider.

"Oh Mike, you'll never see me coming." **(A/N: Can you see it coming?)**

 _Evasive's POV_

"I don't think we have time to do anything." Clipy pointed at two figures scrambling down the cliffs.

"Aw, Nether." I drew my sword. Clipy guarded my back, and Mike climbed to a higher point to get the advantage. Xena teleported into the shadows, only her eyes glowing eerily. The taller figure, a teen clad in iron armor, landed and brushed off invisible dirt. He then saluted, proceeding to fling his axe. It landed 3 inches from my face. The first shot had been fired. I immediately attacked his partner. The kid stumbled and hit the ground hard. I shoved him into a log and turned my attention to the other boy. He had retrieved his axe and was doing quite well, despite the fact that it was 3 against 1. Then again, he seemed to be a decent fighter. Mike was alright, but his form was sloppy. Clipy was managing, keeping on his toes and dodging the axe swings. Xena would teleport in, perform a maneuver, and then teleport to another location, but I figured it must be wearing her down. I entered the fight by jabbing at our opponent's torso. He slid backwards and brought his blade down on mine. I winced in pain, but held my ground. The cut on my side, courtesy of the wolf-boy we'd battled earlier, made it a lot harder to fight. Xena tried to sneak up behind him, but he saw her coming. He pushed me aside, and caught her ankle with his axe. She yelped and fell to her knees. I saw her pull out a healing potion, but I wasn't sure how long it would take to work. I scanned the situation. The noob appeared to have gotten a lucky hit, because Mike's frame was tinged red with damage. Clipy was attempting to distract Iron Man and get him away from Xena, but he wasn't having much luck. We were doomed. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a well-rigged pile of TNT. Oh Notch's beard, not again! Then, an arrow whizzed by my face. My first thought was that the other figure Xena had spotted was taking the opportunity to snipe us, but the arrow hit the redstone wire, disabling the TNT. Xena looked at the shimmering arrow, her eyes wide.

"Get down!" she ordered. I obliged, just as a hailstorm of arrows flew over my head. I heard our enemies scream and the sound of heavy footsteps fleeing, and then everything was quiet. I looked around for our savior, but they must have fled with our opponents. Xena slowly got up, still staring at the arrow with disbelief. She broke the wiring, and then pulled the arrow out of the ground. She gulped. "As far as I know, only one person in all the realms of Minecraftia possess a bow that fires these arrows. I studied her.

"Who?"

"My sister."

 **A/N: Dunn dunnn dunnnnnnnnnnnn! So, why was DK there? Why did she run away? Who was the mystery man/woman? (They're not the same person) All will be revealed! Leave your guesses as to who the mysterious figure is in the reviews! Oh, and a quick note to Polar33. Just so you know, I haven't forgotten about your OC, I just need to figure out a natural integration point. :) Thanks to everyone, and a mega shout-out to PuckabrinaPercabeth for that amazing review! And thank you to everyone who has left one! Keep on being awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Grain of Truth

**A/N: Hellloooo everybodyyyyyyyyyyy! Another chapter! This is where the action starts. I don't know how many chapters this will be, maybe 20-25ish? Or less if I'm uninspired, or more, if I am.**

 **Polar33: I'll try to add him as soon as possible ;)**

 **xEnderAwesomex: I'm glad you think so. Perhaps this person is in alliance with Troll Face. XD**

 **PuckabrinaPercabeth: You are too nice!**

 **CaptainClipy: Now THAT would be a plot twist! I can't wait for Clipy's POV either! Thanks for all your feedback! Also, thanks for the one-shot review. I'm glad you liked it, despite the fact that I wrote it in half an hour...**

 **So yes! I'm looking back at chapter one, and well, let's face it, I'm a drama queen. :P I may re-write it, or I may keep it that way until I finish, that way I can see the improvement. (I hope there is improvement, I don't write to get worse at it.) Enjoy chapter 10! Also, can I say thanks for over 500 views? You guys are amazing!**

 **Evasive: Mooshroom doesn't own Minecraft or Survival Games.**

 **Xena: She doesn't own us either, we all belong to our respective owners.**

 **Me: I just own the plot and my OCs.**

 _Mike's POV_

I stared at Xena breathing hard.

"Your sister?" She nodded.

"Adopted. She's an Enderdragon hybrid." Her voice cracked slightly. "We...started the games together, but I thought I'd lost her." She examined the arrow. "Why did she leave?"

"I don't know Xena. I'm sorry." She nodded. Then, as if coming out of a daze, she handed me a potion of regeneration.

"For you cut." I glanced at my shoulder, which glared angry red with damage. I hadn't even realized I'd been hit.

"Thanks." I opened the bottle and took a swig. It burned, but I could see my hearts going up. When I could think clearly, I looked at Evasive and Clipy. The later was fairly unharmed, but he was leaning over Evasive, who was on the ground. I ran over, Xena on my tail. "What happened?" Clipy's eyes were wide with fear.

"That cut on his side, it must have been hit during the fight." Evasive's skin was pale, and his eyes were closed.

"Xena," I forced my voice to stay calm. "do you have anything that would help?" She rummaged through her inventory.

"It's a long shot, but..." She broke off a piece of golden apple and fed it to him. "I don't have much left, it might not be enough," she broke off another piece. Slowly, color filtered back into Evasive's face. He coughed, and his eyes fluttered open for a moment. Xena splashed something on him. "That should do the trick." She tossed the bottle, and knelt worriedly. Evasive gasped and shot upwards. I pushed him back down.

"Relax, you got hurt." If looks could kill, (er, other than Xena's) I would be a dead man.

"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth. "Really, no need to worry." I rolled my eyes and slowly helped him up. "I'm going for a walk." He stated.

"Seriously man? You almost died, and you're going for a walk?" I said incredulously. He ignored me.

"Clipy, do you want to come? I have something to tell you." He nodded and got up, following Evasive. I stared at them.

"You people are crazy."

 _Evasive's POV_

I jumped the stream, ignoring the pain. Clipy followed me, looking more than a little confused.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Something important, but you have to promise not to tell Mike or Xena. I don't want them to know yet."

"I promise. What is it?" I stumbled on a rock, wincing from my injury. He ran up to me. "Evasive, you need to rest. Don't push yourself." He sat down next to me. I made a split-second decision.

"Katy."

"What?"

"That's my real name. Katy Jones." He furrowed his brow.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but isn't that a girl's name?" I sighed.

"Yes, smart one, it's a girl's name." I pulled off my cloak. He looked confused for a moment, and then shock took over his features. Behind him, in the stream, I caught a glimpse of my reflection. My long brown hair was tangled, and my bangs covered half my face, so that you could only see one of my eyes, but it was obvious they'd had a few...misconceptions about me.

"So, you're a girl."

"Yup."

"Why didn't you tell us?" I sighed.

"No one ever takes me seriously, and they think I'm helpless. So, I pretend to be a guy in order for my opinion to actually be considered." He thought for a moment.

"No one on our team would think less of you because you aren't a boy, Evasive."

"I know, but I don't trust them yet."

"But you trust me?" I slowly nodded.

"More or less." He smiled, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Katy."

 _DK's POV_

I slunk back behind the trees. I wasn't supposed to interfere, but I couldn't let Xena die. Steele was probably going to kill me now.

"Luckily, I've had people anger me more. Your safe, though I'm not pleased." However, when I turned around, it wasn't Steele, it was a figure clad in red. Red smiled coolly, twirling a diamond around a finger.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Steele's... _associate_. I suggest you do as I say."

"You don't control me!" They smirked.

"On the contrary, I believe I do." Red held up the gem. "Unless, of course, you want your friend to 'accidentally' meet an endless pit of water?" I resisted the urge to slap the smirk off their face with my bow. But, I fully planned to get to them some way. Unfortunately, I didn't know enough. I didn't even know if Red was a boy or a girl. I took a deep breath.

"Fine. But, if you don't mind me asking, how am I supposed to take orders from someone I don't know anything about?" They stared at me, hard.

"Alright, if that's how you want to be." They took off their mask. I then saw that my 'employer' was in fact female. She had an angular face surrounded by frizzy carrot-colored hair, and they had pale green eyes. "You are to address me as Ma'am. My name is Kimmy Owens."

 **A/N: *puts on sunglasses* BOOM! Did ya see it coming? I know it doesn't make much sense now, but it will, it will! So, what did you think? I wasn't really sure how to write the Evasive part, so I just gave it my best shot. :P I hope you likedl! Tell me in a review what you thought. *dodges rotten tomatoes* Keep on being awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm back!

**A/N: Hi! I'm really really sorry I didn't update, but my wi-fi went out. D: Anyway, to make up for it, here is the next chapter, a poorly written scrap of a story that doesn't begin to cover my ridiculous and random disappearance. Oh well. On another note, I was laughing at everyone's reactions to Kimmy/Red. I honestly didn't know who Red was going to be until after my first attempt at the dream scene. Then it ended up being all symbolic, like Darth Vader "killing" Anakin Skywalker. (If you have no idea what I'm** **talking about, I just don't know what to say.) Oh,** **yeah, and I know Katy didn't come as a surprise to anyone, but that's most likely because I made no effort to hide the fact that she was a girl, mainly because it was in Soul's OC form. :) Now I can finally use the right pronouns without having to double check them :P This A/N is getting long and ramble-y, so I'm just going to answer the first half of the reviews now...I'll do the rest in the bottom A/N.**

 **DippySauce: Yeah, it is, unless you think Kimmy is a turtle. In which case, it's not.**

 **xEnderAwesomex: You shall see. ;)**

 **SoulErrorArwitch: You're not lazy or an idiot! I don't mind that you didn't review. :) And yeah, you sound like me when I read plot twists. XD Oh, and BTW, Evasive's username is a golden Easter egg. (I happened to google it, and guess what fandom wiki came up?)**

 **CaptainClipy: Well here you go! I hope you don't hate it at least. I have a plot map thing, because I get confused with the characters. And yes, Kimmy. :P**

 **Polar33: *announcer voice* Well now, you can!**

 **PuckabrinaPercabethRules: You're welcome! :) And I think we all read quite a bit XD.**

 **Clipy: Mooshroom doesn't own Minecraft or SG.**

 **Steele: She isn't Microsoft.**

 _Clipy's POV_

After our "talk" Evasive, uh, that is, Katy, basically got up and left. I was starting to learn that she liked her dramatic exits. Our conversation was still ringing in my ears. "But you trust me?" I wondered why. I hoped it was because she at least didn't hate me as much as I'd originally thought. Maybe even...? I brushed the thought out of my head. There was no way in any of the Realms. I jogged, trying to catch up with her. Wheezing, I snagged her cloak, unintentionally pulling her hood off again.

"Oops! Sorry!" She whirled around to glare at me, but the venom was gone from her gaze.

"Whatever."

"You're not trying to kill me? Wow, I must really have grown on you."

"Oh shut up." I realized that she was hiding that elusive smile in her cloak folds. She shifted her gaze to the horizon.

"Come on, let's get back to camp."

 _DK's POV_

"Are the binds really necessary?" I shot an angry glare in "Kimmy's" direction. She glanced at me mildly.

"I always secure the positions of those I don't trust." She examined her fingernails, continuing in a bored tone. "Unfortunately, you fit the build. Perhaps you'll be able to prove to me I was wrong about you, DK." We were in a small camp. No sign of Steele yet, just me and Little Red Riding Hag herself. She was lounging on a red-carpeted patch of grass, keeping a casual watch. I on the other hand, was in a less comfortable situation. I was elegantly trapped in a minecart, hanging over a pool of water I was sure went down to bedrock. Oh, goody. I wished I could snipe her slimy face over the cliff, but currently that wasn't really an option.

Abruptly Kimmy's voice pierced my thoughts.

"You don't know what this, do you?" She held up that Nether-cursed diamond, swinging it in front of my face.

"It's a diamond, duh." She laughed. Even though she was probably pure evil, she had a creepily nice giggle.

"That's where you are mistaken, little hybrid. It is diamond dust, though that's only half the story. It is in fact, a command block." I gaped. Command blocks were merely legend. "I can see you don't believe me. When mixed with certain components, it is even more powerful." I glared at her skeptically. She just smiled and muttered something to the gem. Instantly, a dozen diamonds appeared at her feet. Her expression was mild enough, but I didn't like the look in her eyes. "And you know what else this can do? It has a teleport feature." She pointed to the water below me. "Take oh,...your sister for example. I could teleport her right there, right now." I gritted my teeth.

"I've heard about the kill command. Why don't you just kill us all now?" I saw something flash in her eyes, and I knew I'd hit a sore spot.

"There are certain... _glitches_ in the system. In any case, that will be fixed soon enough, but for now, I have you." She grabbed my elbow, jerking me to my knees. "Don't run, or I will send this command!" She snapped. "I have a job for you. That Evasive boy, I don't trust him. He might be a technicality in my plan. Please, kill him." Shock and horror mixed in my gut, along with a sick anger at how calmly she'd given the demand to end someone's life.

"I can't. I-I won't!" Her face twisted cruelly.

"Oh, but you will. It's him, or Xena." I gulped. "Now!" She spat. She raised her hand above the evil diamond, as if ready to press a button.

"O-okay! I'll do it!" I'm sorry. I thought silently. I raised my bow, steadying it against my shaking hands. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I couldn't let Xena die. I could see the boy Kimmy meant, talking with another. I took aim, squeezing my eyes shut. A heartbeat later, I let the arrow fly.

 _Clipy's POV (apologies in advance)_

"Katy!" I noticed an arrow make an arc, speeding strait for her head. There was no obvious archer. Before I knew what I was doing, I tackled her from the side, knocking her to safety. Unfortunately, that meant the arrow hit me strait in the chest. I barely had time to think: "ow," before I felt myself falling to the ground. Katy was screaming my name, begging me to hang on. I couldn't think, my vision was swimming painfully.

"Clipy! Look at me! Just focus on my face." I stared at her. Her hazel eyes were rimmed with tears, and she was desperately motioning for Xena. I tried to keep my eyes open, but my focus kept slipping. I closed my eyes and lay back. I heard Katy, but she seemed further and further away.

"Clipy! Clipy! Clipy..."

 **A/N: Yeah, I wrote this late at night, meaning I got a tad teary-eyed. I'm very emotional. *dodges** **projectiles thrown by Clipy and HarmonyHeart, along with everyone else* He's not dead! I wouldn't be that mean! On the other hand, I broke down laughing while writing the top bit. IDK, Clipy was kinda over cocky or something. Sorry again for the horrible chapter, but I've now got working wi-fi and Lack of Updates Shame Syndrome. That's tottaly a thing, right?Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Man, I want to punch Kimmy right now. She came off as a total witch. That was the goal, but still! Yeah, and I know that there wasn't actually much of Clipy's POV, so I'll put more in the next chapter, too, like I did with Evasive's. To clear things up, in case you were confused, Evasive and Katy are the same person. For now, Clipy is the only one who knows her as Katy, so he's the only one who will think of her as Katy, and the only one who will think of her as a 'her' if you get it.**

 **Harmony Heart: I'm glad you like the idea. I've come to differentiate the OCs from their writers, 'cause otherwise things would become too weird. :P (For example, xEnderAwesomex's character, Xena is super awesome, but I can't write her. So, this Xena is a different one ;) ) And woah there! Yeah, she is a traitor. Meh, Ive had a bigger reaction over smaller things. Oh yeah, and thank you!**

 **TheCheeseCat: Thank you! And I haven't exactly figured that out yet, but I do have a few ideas. *smiles** **slowly***

 **TheChickenofOz: Thanks! (In case you haven't noticed by now, I like plot twists)**

 **Also, there has been a few confusions about who's who in general, so:**

 **Stats at the moment:**

 **Mike's Team (Yay! Good guys! Probably...): Mike, Clipy, Evasive/Katy, Xena**

 **The Bad: Ecuholden, Curcle, Miscellaneous bad guy players.**

 **The Really Bad: Kimmy!**

 **The Grey: Jag, DK, Steele, Star, you get the idea.**

 **Why I keep making such long author notes?! Keep on being awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12: Alliances and Enemies

**A/N: Hello, good people of ! I'm here with an update when I'm supposed to! Shocking, isn't it? My inner fangirl is going crazy because the MCPE update 0.11.0 is supposed to come out tomorrow! It's always nice to see it improve. (For the record, I play PC and Pocket Edition) To the reviews!**

 **CaptainClipy: Backs away slowly. Ummm...do I need to use the resurrection stone on anyone? Thanks for reviewing! :P**

 **Polar33: Wow...XD**

 **SoulErrorArwitch: Thank you! Yeah, I wondered about the whole Kitty/Katy thing, but hey, it works :)! Also, it would be wise not to reveal anything about anyone's loyalties at this time *cackle***

 **xEnderAwesomex: Yup, pretty much. And thanks for the whole A/N ratio thing. I'm going to answer the other 3 reviews at the bottom, just to help the look.**

 **Clipy: Mooshroom doesn't own Minecraft.**

 **Kimmy: Or Survival Games.**

 **Me: What are you doing here?! Clipy, didn't you get shot by an arrow? Kimmy, back to the villain club with you!**

 **C/K: Fine.**

 **Kimmy's POV**

I scream angrily as the pilot boy knocks the target out of harm's way.

"You missed." My anger comes out in a sharp hiss of words.

"No, duh." That cocky little excuse for an Ender! She smirks at me, but her face is pale, her repulsive optics closed. I admit, her eyes scared me. I had a particular hatred for Ender hybrids, but I'd gotten it out of Steele that this one could be useful.

"I don't accept failure. Trust me, if you weren't needed, you would be dead on the floor. I resisted the urge to force her into the pit of water. Wouldn't that be fun...

"You're crazy, by the way." DK stated, as if she could read my thoughts.

"I'm not crazy, I'm unique."

"No, I'm pretty sure you're crazy." I shrugged.

"Anyway, I've learned my lesson. If you want something done properly, you have to do it yourself." She watched as I undid my cloak, revealing my old village clothes. I took out my dagger and made a few gashes and holes along the seams. I rubbed dirt on my face, along with smearing berry juice to simulate injuries.

"You're not going to..." DK's face was twisted in an odd emotion.

"Yes, I am, and maybe while I'm there, I can finish off the boy who saved Evasive." She screamed and struggled in the minecart, but I just laughed and strode out of camp.

 **Evasive's POV**

"Clipy..." A tear hits the folds of my cloak as I stare at him. He risked his life to save mine. Why? I wasn't worth that. Why did everyone who got close to me get hurt? I sobbed, unaware of Xena teleporting behind me. I jumped when she spoke.

"What happened?" I choked out something about the shooter. She examined the wound, and her face changed noticeably. "No...No!"

"What's wrong? How bad is it?" She shook her head.

"It's not good, but..." She held up the slowly fading arrow. Horror filled my face as I saw the signature aura. "It's my sister's. How is this possible? Why is this possible? She couldn't hurt anyone, unless-" She sounded close to hysterics.

"Unless what?"

"Unless someone tried to hurt people she cared about. But I'm not in danger, and she never mentioned knowing anyone else in the games. I don't know what happened." Her voice shook.

"Xena, I don't know what happened either, and I'm really sorry. I hate to push you, but Clipy's dying, so..." She gathered herself again. I faintly remember her being like this the first time we discovered the arrows, when I wasn't pretty much unconscious from the wound on my side. She splashes potions, muttering quickly.

"Come on, come on!" Then, after a few tense minutes, she slowly relaxes and breathes a sigh of relief. "He's going to be okay, but we have to get him somewhere safe to heal." I laughed bitterly.

"Define safe. We're in the Survival Games, Xena." She nods.

"Okay, fair point. But let's get him back to the shelter. I help her pick up Clipy and carry him towards 'safety', whatever that is. Halfway there she leans in and says mildly,

"By the way, you might want to pull your hood up more, your hair is showing." I gaped at her.

"What? Your cloak had fallen off when I found you after the battle. But I assumed you had your reasons, especially when Clipy asked where the other two 'guys' were." I groaned. So much for keeping it a secret.

"Um, thanks for the warning, She just smiled, helping me prop Clipy up with wool blocks when we entered the camp. All of the sudden Mike came charging towards us.

"Alert! We have an intr- wait, what happened?" I glanced at him.

"Long, scary story. Now what were you saying."

"Oh right! We have an intruder! Someone found their way into camp!"

 **Xena's POV**

I drew my sword, hearing the grating of items dragging against the sheaths. I held my weapon in a tense grip, ready to strike. The foliage rustled. I got ready to strike. But then... Out of the bush tripped a girl. She looked terrible. Her frizzy, carrot-colored hair was in a tangled mess, and her clothes were torn in several places. Her face was streaked with dirt and blood, and her eyes were wide with terror. She looked at me, and she somehow looked even more afraid. Then, behind me, Mike croaked a name.

"Kimmy? What are you doing here?" The girl sobbed and ran towards him.

"Mike! I found you!" She wailed and hiccuped, and he immediately sat her down.

"How did you get here?"

"P-please Mike, can we not talk about it right now? I'm j-just glad I'm ok now." He pulled her into a hug, shushing her quietly. Something didn't sit right with me, but I pushed the thought down. She was obviously Mike's friend, maybe more. She looked up with watery green eyes and smiled hugely. "Thank you for n-not killing me." She sniffled, but the smile remained. My resolve crumbled slightly.

"Here, you're hurt."

"It's nothing"

"No, it is! Here, drink this." Kimmy accepted the potion gratefully, leaning into Mike. She seemed so nice.

But I still didn't trust her.

 **A/N: Xena is wise beyond her years. So, what's Kimmy's deal with Ender hybrids? And why is she such a traitorous little Nether spawn ? All will be revealed. Oh yeah, so Kimmy knew about Katy/Evasive's gender, but Mike still doesn't. More Clipy in the next chapter! That will be up on time if it works like it should.**

 **HarmonyHeart: I can relate. And no need to apologize for your Kimmy rant, it was absolutely justified. And thanks for the whole villain thing, glad to know I'm not the only one. (Btw, if you ever make a Fanfiction account, I will definitely read your stories. You seem like a cool person. :D)**

 **Curcle: I hope so, too.**

 **Another quick note: I have a Smackjeeves account. If you don't know what that is, it's webcomic hosting. It's the same as my username, though it's currently empty. StarrySky789 has also had one for longer than me, and so has our friend EmojiDragon. Go check them out! Keep on being awesome!**


	13. Chapter 13: Where Loyalties Lie

**A/N: 'Sup. I apologize once again for the late update. I've been really busy, and I had to delete the first draft because it sucked. On the bright side, it's summer now, which means better updates, I hope. I'm sorry this one is short. Oh! Saturday was my "1 month on fanfiction" *cue fanfare* The main reason I say this is that I can beta now.**

 **IMPORTANT: I've gotten a few more OC submissions. I did close the form, but I will accept these, on the condition that you understand that I might have to push them back a bit, to a natural point. I still have to properly introduce Steele. If you have an issue, please PM me, I'll be glad to discuss it.**

 **xEnderAwesomex: You're right about the "anything goes" part :P**

 **Curcle: So do I. I was thinking of editing and adding in a proper reference to her in the more recent chapters leading up to that one, so IDK.**

 **CaptainClipy: Thank you! Also, 0.o.**

 **HarmonyHeart: You're welcome, and thank you. I write original stories, too, but I'm still an amateur. She really does, doesn't she?**

 **(Other two reviews at the bottom)**

 **DK: I don't own Minecraft, and neither does Mooshroom.**

 _CaptainClipy's POV_

"Clipy! You're ok!" She ran over, kneeling beside me. "Are you in pain, how does your head feel? How many fingers am I holding up? Is anything wrong?" She interrogated me rapidly, making my head swim.

"I'm fine, Evasive!" I was careful not to call her Katy. "Don't be so protective." Her expression turned fierce behind her hood.

"Well excuse me for being concerned! I mean, it's not like you were SHOT WITH A FREAKING POSSIBLY DEADLY ARROW IN THE CHEST OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" I looked at the others. Mike seemed like he was trying not to laugh, and Xena had a small smile on her face. The new girl's eyes was impassive, almost cold, despite the pleasant expression she wore.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." The malice went out of her eyes, and she sighed.

"I-it's fine. Just don't do anything that stupid again." I just gently hugged her, because I knew that chances were I would do something even dumber later. We were in the Games, after all.

"So, who's this?" I inquired, changing the subject.

"This is my best friend, Katy." Mike answered me. Xena coughed pointedly, and he turned red, awkwardly removing his arm from her shoulders. I looked away, turning my attention back to Katy.

"Ok then. So, can I get up?"

"NO." Xena and Katy answered in perfect stereo. It was creepy.

"Alright, geez."

"We're going to go outside, try not to meet any skeletons, ok?"

"Very funny." The group started to go outside, and Kimmy turned and smiled at me.

"It was nice to meet you, Clipy." She radiated friendliness, but I don't like the way she says my name. And then it hits me.

 _"Sir! That boy stole the Galaxy Diamond! His name is CaptainClipy! Stop him, before he gets away!"_ She was there the day I'd been accused of stealing something I'd never touched. She'd framed me with no evidence. And that could only mean one thing. Either she knew who stole the diamond, or she did. **(A/N: 'cause logic. Just go with it.)**

 _Mike's POV_

We exited the tent quickly, not wanting to bother Clipy to much. I could see how tired he was, despite his upbeat personality. Evasive walked next to me, her head down, bare feet scuffing the ground. She hadn't been the same since Clipy had been shot. I knew they were friends, but I didn't know how deep that friendship ran. Xena hadn't been the same either, but she had a reasonable excuse. Her sister had shot someone. Her loyalties must be hard to determine right now. Who was her real friend, who was her enemy? It would drive me crazy. But something tugged at my brain. Who were my friends? Clipy, Evasive, and Xena were allies formed by circumstance. I knew they'd kill me before they'd die themselves. At least I had Kimmy.

 _Steele's POV_

I cursed the witch and kicked the bars of my cell again. I never should have helped her. I'd had the Ender Dragon, she had trusted me, and then the girl in red had destroyed everything. I yelled again.

"Ahem." I whirled around. A girl stood at the bars, a smirk on her face. Her blue hair was swept into a loose ponytail, and she was swinging the key to the cell door around her finger. "I thought you might want some help." I gaped at her.

"Who are you, and what are your conditions?" She smirked again as she undid the lock.

"My name's Star, and I need a favor."

 **A/N: Sorry for ruining the moment with the other note, but I couldn't resist. I admit, I started to laugh during Mike's POV. It's amazing how wrong people can be. By the way, see what I did with the chapter title? I'm so clever. Insert derp face.**

 **Disclaimer 2: Star is really OOC. She's awesome in real life. This character was mainly created to troll her, but I'll treat them seriously.**

 **Polar33: Yup. Thank you!**

 **TheEnderPickaxe: Don't worry about it. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **minerspalace64: I'll use him, but read my note above :P**

 **Keep on being awesome!**


	14. Chapter 14: What Do I Title This?

**A/N: Hey! I'm currently on a tight time limit, threatened with the removal of electronics at a certain point, so forgive me if this isn't exactly up to par. :| On a lighter note, this story just hit over 1,000 views! I know to some people that may seem tiny, especially since it is mostly the same people reading each chapter, but I don't care! Schist that's a lot! Even if you divide 1,000 by 13 chapters, it's still awesome!** **Anyway...**

 **Curcle: Thankyou!**

 **xEnderAwesomex: Ehe. Yeah, I have a problem with puns. I tone it down for fanfiction, but in real life I'm a horrible person when it comes to them. To quote a great mind, "Don't say another pun. Their dangerous." Kudos if you recognize that. I will be greatly surprised if at least one person doesn't. And fine, OOOC. Happy? :p**

 **Harmony Heart (HarmonyHeart?): Wha? Now I'm really confused. Did you write all the reviews titled that way? And I'm sure you're not an amateur! :) Even just judging from the way you write reviews, I can tell** **you're experienced at writing. Me, on the other hand... So yeah, I was referring to myself, if it wasn't clear. :)**

 **CaptainClipy: Yay! And wait, a typo? KILL IT WITH FIRE! It should be fixed shortly. I hate Kimmy more and more too, despite her secre- oh wait, not supposed to say that *evil author laughter***

 **TheCheeseCat: Sorry, I forgot to address you last chapter! That's really sweet, thank you! I sorta answered ChickenOfOz, but my moderation's been weird and I didn't see it.**

 **DON'T OWN MINECRAFT!**

 _Curcle's_ _POV_

"Curcle!" Ecuholden snapped my name in the distance. I tripped over a log on my way, and he closed his eyes in frustration. " _Come._ _On._ " He gestured towards the woods.

"Um..." I trailed off nervously.

"What?"

"That seems dangerous, d-don't you think?" He just shoved me onward.

"Noob." We continued in silence, I let my brain wonder a bit. I was still new to Minecraftia, though according to Ecuholden, I was even slower at picking up habits than most 'newbie' players, making me a noob. I'd only spawned in a week ago, somewhere along the border of two kingdoms. I'd chosen the first path, winding up in an odd town-like area, ruled by, surprisingly, a cat. I'd met Ecuholden there, and that was the story of how I'd wound up in the Games. I struggled to remember more. Apparently, it was hard to remember your first spawn, though for some reason that didn't seem quite right to me. I did remember accidentally blowing something up along the way, after fiddling with some reddish dust. I had gone to it instinctively, almost as if I knew what it was. But I had no idea what I was doing. Oops. I felt memories tugging at the back of my head, but it was like trying to hold a greased squid.

I was pulled abruptly out of my thoughts by Ecuholden grabbing my leather chest plate and shoving me down.

"Hit the floor, idiot." He hissed. I sighed. One day...

 _The Mystical POV of_ _a_ _Mysterious_ _Person_

"What do you mean you won't kill him?" I snarled at the kneeling peasant girl, the one that dared to challenge orders. "It is your duty." The frizzy-haired servant looked up. When she spoke her voice was choked.

"I can't. He was, and still is my best friend. I can't just betray him like that."

"Oh, but my dear girl, it is too late for loyalty! You've already betrayed them all, with this." I scraped one hand along the gem she wore.

"It had to be done. It's the only way. I'll kill the others, as many as you won't! Just don't make me kill Mike." I glared at her.

"The things you humans do for love. I'll never understand you inferior creatures." She looked as though she was going to deny something, but only bowed her head reluctantly.

"Alright, daughter of the Nether. Here's what you must know. If you do not kill your friend, though, it seems as if something more is between you, I will have to get involved. And I don't appreciate having to get involved, and my victims don't enjoy it either. Kill him, girl, or his fate will be far worse than anything you can imagine." She shuddered.

"Y-yes sir. If I may, does the End Mistress suspect anything amiss?" I laughed, the sound echoing off the cave walls.

"The Mistress? No, she's too wrapped up in the affairs of her precious brats. She only knows what the prophecy tells her. The old dragon has become far too nearsighted to properly rule an entire realm. When this is over, she'll be a different person." The girl nodded weakly.

"Am I dismissed?" I nodded, waving a gloved hand in her direction.

"You may go now, _Kim'meh_ ," I raised my head to the sky, smiling to myself. Soon, everything in all the realms would be mine.

 **A/N: Sorry it's short, like I said, electronics go bye-bye soon :( I get them back tommorow, but that creates another late update. The whole End scene sounds dumber on paper. And, I really need to work on my rhythm. I either have (sorta) dynamic chapters that set up and pull through a complicated web of plot twists, or I have dumb slug filler chapters like the last one. This is somewhere in between. I also wanted to issue an apology to the guest reviewers who get ignored for multiple installments. I have moderate reviews on, and I forget to approve them, therefore I don't see them. I would turn it off, if it weren't for the crazy flamers. I've had the displeasure of meeting a few, though luckily not on my work. Keep on being awesome!**


	15. Chapter 15: In Which I Am Sarcastic

**A/N: Hi! Computer is back! My last few chapters were the result of me battling severe writer's block, so sorry about that.**

 **Polar33: Thank you *dramatic curtsy* Hey, that could be Evasive's twin sister! (Not really but you understand what I'm saying)**

 **Harmony Heart: Yeah, me too! You're always so nice, and it's greatly appreciated! :D**

 **xEnderAwesomex: It's actually neither, the End Mistress is Le End Dragon, aka the adopted mother persony person from the flashback.**

 **Curcle: Aw, thank you! That's exactly what I strive for.**

 **CaptainClipy: You are right about that. I can thank you for the spelling, sorta :P. And they're back now yay, if there isn't another family Netflix war. (Sigh)**

 **TheEnderPickaxe: I'll work on that :)**

 _Mike's POV (aka stupid confession time)_

A soft hiss was heard as Evasive put out our campfire. I rose and stretched, leaving my seat next to Kimmy.

"Good night guys!" Xena nodded, teleporting to wherever the heck she slept at night. I honestly had no idea, accept for the fact that it couldn't be far, due to the fact that her teleportation was fairly basic. Evasive just nodded, glancing uneasily towards our makeshift hospital tent. She then strode off wordlessly to a woolen mat.

"You actually trust them enough to sleep?" Kimmy glanced at me, her voice soft. I couldn't help but snort.

"Of course I trust them, but certainly not that much. I sleep with my sword in my hand and a few other weapons under my pillow." She nodded.

"What I would expect from you." I smiled slightly, although I also felt a pang. I didn't trust them enough, and I felt as though there were more and more shortcomings in our unity. I knew it was most likely due to the looming threat on the horizon, the Deathmatch. We all knew only one could make it out alive.

"Hey, don't think about it. We'll all get through." She squeezed my hand reassuringly, her gaze however was far off.

"Kimmy?" She snapped out of her trance. She was less confident, with fewer wisecracks these days. I supposed the Games could do that to people.

"Hmm?"

"You ok?" She took a shaky breath.

"Yeah, I just...have had to make some decisions lately, especially about who to trust." She twirled her sword in her hands.

"We all have, Kimmy."

"I know, but Mike? I don't want to loose you to some dumb game." I looked at her in surprise. "You mean a lot to me, and I think I've liked you as more than a friend for a long time, but right now I don't no where we stand. Would you kill me if it came to it?" The gravity of everything she said hit me slowly.

"I-I like you too Kimmy," I stammered, painfully aware of the blush rising on my cheeks. Notch, manly. "And to answer your question, no! I wouldn't kill you." I had a slight case of Deja vu. I remembered having the same internal argument before I even got into the Games. She hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry for what's going to happen Mike." I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"What do you have to be sorry about, Kim?" I took her hand.

"Nothing! Nothing at all..."

"Ok..." She laughed.

"There's the Mike I know." I smiled back, looking into her eyes.

"There's the Kimmy I know." She got up, heading towards her mat.

"Goodnight Mike."

"Night, Kimmy."

 _Kimmy's POV (aka oh, the feels *bleh*)_

I left the campfire trying to stay composed. I still trusted my overseers. I still wanted to snap the necks of everyone in that stupid group. But being with Mike, acting like it was the old days, that had brought out more of the past me than it should've. In the end, I'd succeeded, but, unfortunately, almost everything I said was true. A bitter laugh escaped my lips. At least now I knew how to kill him.

 **%%Ah! What have we here! A wild time skip! If only these were rarer!##%#%**

 _Xena's POV (aka jelly Evasive)_

I awoke early in the morning to teleport back to camp. Everyone was asleep. It would be ridiculously easy to walk up to any one of them and stab them in the- no, bad Xena, these are your friends. I took some buckets of water and old cake, hoping that would be enough to satisfy everyone's hunger. Evasive was the first to wake, somehow rising into a full combat stance. Grinning sheepishly, she shrugged.

"Always be prepared." Mike and Katy awoke respectively a few minutes later. I assumed Clipy was probably just waking up. I decided to go and give him some food and a minor health potion. I slipped past the wool curtains, entering the tent. He smiled blearily.

"Hey Xena, what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Can I come outside?" I considered.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I smiled, helping him up. I balanced the plate on one arm, supporting him with the other. We entered the campsite to see everyone in full 'get-on-with-the-Notch-hated-day-of-dramatic-killing' mode.

"Guys, guess who's up!" Mike turned and waved, receiving a thumbs up in return. Kimmy nodded, and Evasive positively beamed. She hurried over to help.

"Here, let me!" I shook my head, not wanting to bother her.

"No, it's ok, I got it." I was mildly surprised when she glared at me.

"No. Really. You've got that plate. I'll help him. Y _ou_ can just move your arm-" She 'somewhat' gently moved my arm from Clipy's waist. "-and _I'll_ take over, okay?", She finished with false brightness. What in the name of the End?

 _Oh._ I couldn't help but smile.

 **A/N: Don't really know what to say, except that Evasive is about as subtle as a neon elephant ;). Uploaded this late at night, so sorry for any mistakes/ horrible writing. Oh, and I also owe you all a formal apology for the high sarcasm levels. Keep on being awesome!**


	16. Chapter 16: I'm baaaack! (Again)

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I kinda went off the whole Fanfiction thing without explanation. Basically I ended up being really busy for the last few weeks. I assume you don't want miles of excuses, so sorry! So there's so many reviews, I'm doing an author note chapter thing, with a prophecy, because everyone loves a good prophecy. :)**

 **Ravenstar: Well, we'll see :)**

 **WizardOfEnder007: At this point, it would be unfair if I didn't accept your OC. . :)**

 **minerspalace64: I'm sorry, but don't worry, I actually have a spot for him.**

 **HarmonyHeart: I plotted this thing, and it literally has two simultaneous arcs because of all the background action. And Kimmy is a somewhat complicated character, so even I don't actually know where I'm going with this. (Sort of, like I said, it's plotted)**

 **xEnderAwesomex: Lol. Yeah, there's going to be a sequel.**

 **CaptainClipy: I hope you liked Jurassic World! (I thought it was pretty cool) Hmmm, maybe it turns out your OC likes Kimmy instead...I'M JOKING AND SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *hides***

 **TheChickenOfOz: Aww, thank you!**

 **TheWritingReader: It's no big deal, and thanks! Wow, your cousin's ex is not a cool person. :( And thank you for all your amazing reviews! I'm glad I made you like the OCs. I think the problem with them is that there character traits are just recited on meeting and there's no development after, but IDK. You rock!**

 **The Ender Pickaxe: :) She's good, but forced to work with the bad team ;)**

 **A note: If you're OC isn't in as much, it's nothing personal, I'm just working on adding them in. I will work on giving everyone somewhat equal page time. Let the Games resume!**

Oh yeah, since it's against the terms and services to make an A/N chapter, here's a little sneak peek...

 _"The Four That join shall meet the one,_

 _To be known as the legacy's son._

 _Hero's daughter must make a choice._

 _To whom she shall lend her voice._

 _One hast already been betrayed,_

 _Two more shall fall, a third one shall fade._

 _Ender's daughter from a chance,_

 _May seem like nothing at first glance._

 _But in fact she is the key,_

 _To show the blindest hero how to see."_


	17. Chapter 17: Everyone Loves A Prophecy

**A/N: you have no idea how many times I've re-written this chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, and there is character death (sorta) in this chapter.**

 _Curcle's POV_

I had the strangest dream last night. I was in a player-made town, with standard buildings and shops. It was late at night, and there was no one around. I don't know how that was possible, as most people stayed up at least part of the night. I walked up to one building, and gently tapped the window. Instantly I felt like my legs got jerked out from under me, and everything winked out of existence.

"Curcle?" The old woman rasped my name. A boy exited the room, and I stepped in. "Ah, welcome, child. Now, how old are you?"

"I'm nine."

"Yes. You have a great destiny ahead of you, Curcle. Your family line goes back to the first Minecraftian to walk the Overworld."

"Me? I'm no one special."

"Dear, you couldn't be more wrong! Now, I'm going to tell you something, and I want you to try and remember it, alright?"

"Okay?" She smiled and closed her eyes.

 _"The Four That join shall meet the one,_

 _To be known as the legacy's son._

 _Hero's daughter must make a choice._

 _To whom she shall lend her voice._

 _One hast already been betrayed,_

 _Two more shall fall, a third one shall fade._

 _Ender's daughter from a chance,_

 _May seem like nothing at first glance._

 _But in fact she is the key,_

 _To show the blindest hero how to see."_

She opened her eyes again.

"Do you know what that was?"

"It was a prophecy."

"Yes, and I am sure it references you. When this 'Ender's daughter' comes along and shows herself, because I know she will, it will be your job to make sure she fulfills her destiny. That, young Curcle, is your task in this spawn." I nodded shakily. "Oh, and Curcle?"

"Um, yes?"

"Remember that the start of our world was not so long ago." Her green eyes twinkled. "I was there earlier than most, and I've seen things you can only dream of. Perhaps one day you'll get to say the same."

Then the dream changed. I was under some kind of machine, tinkering with random items.

"Allen, can you hand me a couple of power rails?" A kid with dark hair and deep purple eyes poked his head out from his workspace.

"Sure thing. But Dr. T. thinks you should take a break."

"Fine." I rolled out of the tiny crawling space. Al laughed, taking in my appearance.

"With all that redstone, you look like some kind of mutant tomato."

"Gee, thanks." He chuckled again, pausing to look at my creation.

"But seriously man, how do you do it? You're only twelve, and yet you're beating some of the best redstone engineers out there!" I shrugged.

"Comes naturally I guess. I've never been a miner or a farmer, and I'm not much of a fighter."

"Well, Mr. Natural Talent, I'd say you've got a good shot at beating all of 'em!" I snorted.

"Ha! Look who's talking! There's talk about you being better at Magic then Lord Seto himself!" Allen shook his head, smiling.

"Is the Doctor in?" A man in a smooth business suit approached us.

"No, he just left. Can we take a message or something?" He shook his head.

"Just tell him I wished to speak to him about some...difficulties concerning the war." Allen spoke up.

"Well, if you ever need a redstone guy and a wizard in training at your 'fancy military operation', let us know!" The man studied us.

"Well actually, we do need a couple of repairmen. Some of our machines are getting a little faulty."

"Then we're the guys for you!"

"Very well then." There was a tinge of pleasant surprise in his voice. "Welcome to our team."

When the dream changed for the final time, it was different. I was hunched against a control panel, desperately trying to stop a figure from flashing red with damage. It was my friend Allen. He looked terrible. Worst of all, I could hear banging at the door. The room was barely holding together. Allen wouldn't survive an attack.

"Neither would you" a little voice in the back of my head whispered. I shook it off, staring at Allen.

"Come on, stay with me!" He groaned slightly, making my back stiffen. He was alive, but not for long unless I did something. But what? I wasn't a fighter, that was more Allen's specialty. And we were out of materials, and everything we had was falling apart, so no emergency redstone cannons. I swallowed hard, making up my mind. Getting up quickly, I slid Allen's still body into the furthest corner, covering it with some old wool rags. I set his slightly damaged staff next to him, and ran up to the door. I really didn't want to do this. I was only just a teenager. I was supposed to help save the world. But none of that mattered more than saving my friend. I closed my eyes as the door burst open. They flew open again as I hit the wall, breathing hard. An angry looking figure ran in. His face was mostly concealed by his full helmet, and when he spoke, his voice was muffled.

"Is there anyone else in here?" He pressed the cool blade of his sword to my throat. He wore thick leather gloves, and my brain wondered if he wore them to protect against the blade. I shook my head quickly. Wow Curcle, you're about to die, and you wonder about his gloves?

"No one else. I was the last to stay."

"Well then, it was a pleasure knowing the bravest engineer on the loosing team." Knowing what was coming, I took a deep breath. Even so, the pain from my stomach wound was near unbearable. I could see my hearts going down. Just before blackness however, I felt a weird sensation, and found myself staring at a red-tinted world with a few free-standing grey walls. I could see our enemies moving around, ransacking and sabotaging, but they didn't seem to see me. I looked at the strange wall-like grey things. I looked at one of them. It was small, but it gave off a faint glow. Uncertainty, I looked at the word etched onto it. _Respawn_. I tapped it, and then heard a click before I felt myself being pulled downwards...

I awoke with a start. Ecuholden was over by the center of our camp, going over a map. He hardly glanced up at me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm fine."

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Enderman Servant's POV_

"Master!" I rushed forward quickly. "My apologies!" He glanced in my general direction.

"You are forgiven, Oculous. Fortunately, I am in a good mood."

"Do I have permission to ask what has brought on this spurt of good will?" He smiled, his slightly pointed teeth gleaming.

"I have secured two talented agents, though they were less than excited to help our cause." I shuddered slightly, knowing full well what secured meant.

"Who?"

"Allow me to show you." He spread his hand, and purple light filled the cavern. Two figures were limp, chained against a wall. A boy and a girl. The boy wore a blue hoodie, and his black hair fell around his face. The girl looked average, except for a pair of ocean-colored cat ears protruding from her hair. A dim purple light filled both their eyes behind their closed lids.

"They were entered into the little games." He smiled darkly, rubbing his gloved hands together. "I intervened. They will be useful."

"I-I'm sure they will, Master."

 **A/N: Bam! There you go! Three OCs and a sorta plot twist thinga-majig. IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT: I've picked the major death for this book. To the person who submitted the OC: I'm sososososossosoossososoossososo sorry, it's nothing personal, but it is the survival games. :| Luv ya all. (Platonically)**

 **Keep on being awesome!**


	18. Chapter 18: Well, this is awkward

**A/N: ¡Hola! So, I was actually going to post this on time. *le gasp* Whaaat? But, I wrote this on my tablet, and the app decided to update and then refuse to open. :( Also, WE HIT 100 REVIEWS! That's insane, thank you so much. :) :)**

 **xEnderAwesomex: You'll see ;)**

 **SoulErrorArwitch: Thanks! Ya, I don't want them to die either, but you got to do what you got to do.**

 **Curcle: I hope so too :)**

 **CaptainClipy: Yup. And I'm not going to give any spoilers about who's going to die, but if I were to theoretically kill your character, I would probably not be a general favorite with HarmonyHeart either :p.**

 **TheEnderPickaxe: (I assume the name is a typo on this specific review?) True dat.**

 **TheWritingReader: :)**

 **minerspalace64: yup. Ok, so your character is good, but is currently bad against his will. He will probably make it to the team, but at this point in time, it's really hard to introduce new characters. :)**

 **HarmonyHeart: Thanks! That's a good point. If you want, feel free to submit an OC, and I'll use them for the sequel.**

 **Ravenstar: Yeah, it's important. Amazing logic skills! :p**

 _Mike's POV_

It was early afternoon by the time we headed out. Clipy was doing well enough to walk (with a lot of help from Evasive) and Xena had managed to find a map of the arena.

"So, if we're in the plains...Oh! There's some town ruins over in that direction, we might be able to get some supplies." I turned to look at her.

"That sounds great. How far?"

"Um, 20 something blocks from here?" I nodded. She put the map away, and I noticed that she had some sort of book in her inventory.

"What's that?" She pulled it out.

"Oh this? Nothing much. It's a book of all the old Minecraftian legends. The time of Beta and all that. My...mom gave it to me when I was a little kid. It's not very useful, but I still like it."

"You're into that sort of thing?" She shot me a sideways glare, and I realized my voice had sounded more than a little skeptical.

"Well yeah, the old stories are really interesting. Especially the ones about Herobrine."

"Wasn't he like the ruler of all evil?"

"That's how he's interpreted. No one really knows." I could tell I was pushing on some of Xena's personal opinions, so I hastily changed the subject.

"Do you think Kimmy is doing alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't always seem like herself, she disappears for short periods of time, and she acts paranoid."

"Well, why don't you go talk to her?"

"Okay?" I walked over to Kimmy. She was fiddling with something around her throat, like a necklace. Seeing me, she slid it under her collar and smiled.

"Hey Mike. Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried about you." She responded too quickly.

"Why would you be worried?" I tried to take her hand, but she flinched.

"That's why. You act like you're going to hurt me if you get to close, you disappear, and you're not yourself." She muttered something under her breath, which sounded like a curse followed by an apology.

"You don't need to worry about me, hon. Say, I think you and I should take a bit of a detour! Clipy probably needs to rest anyway. We can just go exploring, and then come back?" I was surprised by her sudden mood shift, but I didn't want to ruin it. She sounded hopeful, and I didn't want to disappoint her.

"Why not?" I yelled in Xena's direction. "Give Clipy a rest, Kimmy and I are just going to go for a short walk.

"Okay?" Before she could protest, we hurried into the bush. She took me along a narrow dirt path that wound around a cliff. A stream bubbled beneath us, and flowers grew along the bank. It was a beautiful sight, except for the fact that the flowers were crushed and the remains of a player's inventory were being carried far away by the stream. Kimmy took a sharp turn and headed into a secluded spot. I followed. It opened up into a small, leafy cavern. She let me pass her, and then placed some stone at the entrance.

"So no one can sneak up on us." She gestured towards the entrance block.

"Alright."

"I was thinking about what you said Mike." She continued. "About how I'm not the same person. And I realized you were right." Was she crying? "I've made some bad choices for the better good,and whenever there is a fight, there are always casualties. People that get in the way of those with power. I don't want you to be a casualty."

"Kimmy, what are you..."

"But there's no other way. I'm so sorry Mike, I really do like you. If I had any choice, this wouldn't be happening." I was freaking out now. "Your friend Clipy, I heard him say something about me being annoying and psychopathic. He's more intuitive than you give him credit for. Anyway, like I said, I'm sorry."

"Kimmy!"

"I really am." Instantly I felt something snag my arm. A vine was wrapping around my wrist. I dropped my sword, and it sunk into the ground. Another sprouted. I was now completely pinned down.

"You didn't expect betrayal? You would die anyway, in the Games. I'm just making this less painful and more convenient for everyone."

"I don't know what kind of Nether demon is possessing you Kimmy, because this isn't you! But you aren't doing me a favor by killing me, like at all." A shaky blade was being pressed into my throat. Diamond. How the Nether did she get a diamond sword? That was hardly possible.

"Goodbye Mike, don't forget me." She brought the sword up, and then swung it down.

 _Steele's POV_

"How much further?" The annoying girl had hardly spoken to me, much less give me any idea of her plan. This is why I don't team.

"Just keep going, dork shoes."

"Excuse me?!"

"We're here, close your pie hole!" She stopped me at a brick wall. Here. She mouthed, pointing at an etched brick. I put my hand to it, as I'd seen marks like this one before. Instantly, the bricks folded back, making a wobbly entrance.

"Why are we here?" She grinned. In the odd tunnel lighting, she looked skeletal.

"There's someone here who can give us a big advantage in this competition. Not to mention he can help with your little bat girl problem."

"Who?" I demanded, ignoring her 'bat' jibe.

"His name is Allen." She stepped into the tunnel. "Most people address him as the Wizard of Ender."

 **:A/N: Whoot! Done with the chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed. I know that Kimmy is now everyone's favorite character. Hehehheheh. Well, it's not like she killed Mike or anything, is it? Yeah, sure it's not 'totally'. I mean, no reveals! *awkward* anyway. Keep on being awesome! :**


	19. Chapter 19: A Note From Me

**Hey everyone! So, yeah...I'm sorta back. I'll put a full list of the reasons I disappeared in the next chapter, but for now, my wi-fi has been down for two weeks. I've got some chapters done, so I will post from the library, like I'm doing now. IM SO SORRY! Im also really sorry that the next chapter sucks because of writer's block. But, it's like the 5th re-write and I just want it done. I know that's a very bad decision in terms of writing, but it pushes the plot along. I've managed to find my style again, after over a month of writer's block, but it isn't present in that chapter. Keep on being awesome!**

 **-A Very, very apologetic Mooshroom**

 **P.S. No wi-fi also means I haven't seen any story updates or PMs, so I'm also sorry about that.**


	20. Chapter 20: Dreams and Nightmares

**A/N: Reasons I haven't written in Eons:**

 **-family reunion (no wi-fi)**

 **-sick (so I didn't feel like writing)**

 **-sign-in issues**

 **-multiple re-writes**

 **-NO WI-FI AGAIN! AHHHHHHHH!**

 **-The biggest case of writer's block I've ever had in my life**

 **-Busy with real life stuff**

 **-And finally, stupid stuff like my friend showing Sword Art Online (Star is determined to get me into Anime, and she might have succeeded), and just general laziness.**

 _This chapter and the next are both terrible. And short. You have been warned._

 **So yeah, switching gears, I wanted to talk about this story. (20 chapters now! Thanks for over 2,000** **views!) I DID NOT plan for the plot to be this complex. It has less to do with the actual Games now, and I was wondering, does this bother you guys? Should I change the setting? Let me know in the reviews :)**

 **xEnderAwesomex: I'm sure he appreciates the invite. :)**

 **Polar33: Maybe...**

 **Curcle: You'll see. And yeah, Kimmy seems to get mixed reactions. I think she's a little bit psycho myself, but I'm still figuring her character out.**

 **YourEmeraldStar: Wow, thank you for putting so much time into your review! I'll try to work on those points :) You can submit an OC for the sequel, if you like. (I believe I already mentioned this in a PM?)**

 **Ravenstar: Cool review- Kimmy (Kimmy! Get off my computer!) wjrjjcivorekspdodmcx Ok! Mooshroom here, as an answer to your question, Youtubers will be mentioned a lot, as they exist sort of like Nobles in this universe, but I don't know if one will actually appear.**

 _Curcle's POV_

"I had a weird dream."

"Mhmm." Ecuholden and I were taking a break, camping on some treetops.

"It was like another life or something." I turned with a start as Ecuholden choked on his steak.

"Another life?!"

"Yeah..." His tone changed slightly, from disinterest, to something like panic.

"Dreams are stupid, you can never trust them. Anyway, try to forget it." I nodded.

"Right, I trust you." I thought I saw something flash across his face, but it quickly became neutral and bored.

"Ok, so currently I hold the record of most kills. That means more people will be coming after me. If this happens, engage them." I bit back a protest. He seriously expected me to fight someone who thought they were good enough to go after him?

"Sure..."

"Great! I knew I could rely on you!" He shot me a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You know what? You should rest, I bet you didn't sleep very well." I was shocked. He had never offered to let me rest, ever.

"Yeah, I'd like that, thanks." I laid down, closing my eyes. What had gotten into him?

 _Ecuholden's POV_

Oh Nether, oh Nether, oh Nether! This is bad! How did he even have a dream? They were supposed to be blocking it! I had a sneaking suspision... but I would deal with that later. Right now I needed to focus on the problem at hand.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a shriek, Curcle's. I groaned inwardly, walking over. He was dangling off the side of the tree, the bed in splinters 50 blocks below.

"You ingrate! You've just alerted every player within 10 blocks that we're here. He gulped, and for a moment, I considered just pushing him off. That would make things easier. No complicated 'past life' problems, no having to spear him later on, when he wasn't expecting it, no having to protect the useless noob. But I pulled him up. He could still be useful, if nothing more than bait.

"This is your last warning, alright? One more slip-up, and it's over, got it?" He scrambled up.

"Y-yeah, sorry Ecuholden."

"Whatever."

 _Miner's POV_

I opened my eyes to cold, yellow stone. What in the name of Notch? There was another figure, hunched over in the corner. We were separated by thin, iron bars, and 2 obsidian pillars. I stood up. Everything felt stiff, as if I hadn't moved in awhile. I headed over to the front of the room I was in, which appeared to be a cell of some sort. I felt confusion take over. Was I dead? I didn't remember getting hit in the Games.

"You're up." A thin silhouette approached me. "I hope you'll cooperate. For now, I'll communicate with you in this form." The figure seemed to radiate an aura of terror, and it took everything I had not to curl up in a little ball.

"W-who are you? Herobrine?" He chuckled, as if the idea was amusing to him.

"No boy, I am not. Herobrine is busy with some complications in his realm, and with, ah, certain individuals that should not be out of his sight, and yet are."

"I don't know what you want, but I don't think you're the kind of person I would help."

"Such spirit. You will, help me, regardless of whether you want to." My impulse was to attack the figure through the bars. But as I lunged, I felt an odd sensation. My actions were cut short, and I felt as if I were glued to the floor.

"That's enough of that, don't you think?" They asked mildly. "Now please, sit." Even though every ounce of strength I had was fighting it, I felt my legs bend, as if they had a mind of their own.

"That's better. You're much easier to deal with this way. Now, we have a lot to talk about."

 **A/N: That's a wrap! I'm so sorry for the gaps, writer's block has been holding me hostage. Now I think I can write again.**

 _ANNOUNCEMENT(akaifyoudontreadtheansreadthisanywaycauseitsimportantkindanotreally)_

 _I decided to recommend a few fan fictions/ fanfic authors per month on my profile. If you're looking for something to read, go check it out. It's close to the top, so not much scrolling down._

 _2\. I want to do more stuff on , (don't worry, it won't take away from my time on fanfiction, because smackjeeves is more casual for me and it's more of a random thing I do when I'm bored.) I was thinking of illustrating some of the chapters and/or putting them into comic form. I know most of you don't use smackjeeves, but let me know if that interests you. It wouldn't be super frequent, just something to practice my digital art and descriptive writing. :P_

 **TheEnderPickaxe: Beautiful poetry. :)**

 **Ivygreenvine: Hi! Sure, you can be part of the group, but you may have to wait a while, sorry! Yay! Twins! Daughters of Athena are awesome ;) So yeah, I'll add your OC to the list!**

 **Review 2: Aw! Thank you! I'll put those details in! I love the idea of someone trying to tame her! xD P.S. Wow, I've never had someone fangirl over my work before! :D**

 **TheWritingReader: I like them too, though it depends. :) You be aws-mazing too.**

 **CaptainClipy: Umm, yeah I'm sure *coughs awkwardly* Yes, I'm still doing the comic, but it takes AGES to make a panel, and as you can tell from the frequency of my updates, I've been busy. I update it every Thursday now.**

 **HarmonyHeart: I love your ideas! And the OCs are amazing! I'll be sure to use them!**

 **Keep on being awesome!**

 **-Mooshroom**


	21. Chapter 21: A Whole New Light

**A/N: My excuse: I...actually don't have one, I literally just forgot to post. It's going to get action-y soon, so prepare yourselves! (Not in this chapter, though. This one's not the best, lol.) Just so you've been warned. Also, sorry for the beginning being a little (lot) stupid, but I needed Mike for a little longer. :\ This story has gotten sidetracked a lot, and I need to get it back on track, something that was brought to my attention by some reviews and scrolling back through the chapters myself. And it's rreeeeeaaaaaalllllllyyyy confusing. So, mean I'm going to work on smoothing it out and tying up the subplots, though I'm not that sure how to go about that. This is my first kinda-full length story, and I'm no professional. If anyone has some tips, I'd be more than happy to receive them. Also, due to my unintended hiatus, I haven't read any fics or PMs in a while. I will get back to the PMS and read and review the stories.**

 **TheEnderPickaxe: Thanks, good luck on your poetry competition!**

 **TheWritingReader: Thanks! And A MInecraft History completely deserves to be on there! I'm sorry about your e-reader keyboard:P Speaking of which, this chapter was typed on my tablet, so sorry if there's anything weird.**

 **RavenstarIsAwesome: Thanks! You are forgiven and honored for that comment! :)**

 **CaptainClipy: I'm glad! More Clipy in the next chap! Um, should I be concerned about those people? Anyway...**

 _Kimmy's POV_

I CAN'T KILL HIM! I changed my strike, changing the point to the flat, hitting Mike over the head, knocking him out. A few hearts down and a bruise, nothing more. Nether. What was I going to do? I couldn't kill him. Why? I knew why. Well, this was just great. I hit the stone blockade with my gem, and it crumbled to dust. I pulled Mike out, trying not to panic. My overseers would be less than pleased if Mike wasn't dead. But I didn't want him dead. Great, just great. Luckily, I had something that resembled a back-up plan. I carried him down the cliff, over to the stream, laying him down in the riverbed, but making sure his head was above the water. I hurried back up, planting my feet firmly in the wet dirt, I then removed the block closest to the edge, throwing it down. There. It might not have been the most convincing cover-up ever, but it looked like I shoved him off the edge, expecting the fall to kill him, like all reasonable people would. Miraculously, he survived. They couldn't blame me, but they would send someone else, just to make sure the job actually got finished. It was almost foolproof. Almost. I quickly ran away. Clipy, Evasive, and Xena were bound to come looking for him. I must have run 30 blocks before I collapsed behind a tree. Against my will I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I started sobbing. What had I done? And more importantly, what was I going to do?

 _Testificate, 10 years ago_

 _"Kimmy!" My best friend Mike ran up to me, smiling widely._

 _"Hi Mikey!" He pouted._

 _"Don't call me that."_

 _"Awwww." He glared at me. "Anyway, what's up."_

 _"I'm bored!"_

 _"Me too." I thought for a moment. "Ooh! I found a really cool looking cave system!" Mike looked at me a little nervously, his blue-grey eyes wide and a little curious._

 _"But, we can't go in! That's not allowed!" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes._

 _"Come on! It'll be fun! We just can't tell anyone, not even #7. They won't even know we're gone!"_

 _"Ok, fine." I took his hand, and together, we walked towards the cave._

 _"KIMBERLY JEAN OWENS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA-"_

 _"MICHAEL-"_

 _"FELL INTO LAVA?!"_

 _"CARELESSNESS COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOU KILLED!"_

 _"IF A MINER WASN'T PASSING BY!"_

 _"WE WERE SO WORRIED!" Our mothers finished together._

 _"We'll leave you to get healed." Denise, Mike's mother, said softly. I let out a breath. I turned to look at Mike. We were both fine, really, thanks to some fire resistance potions I'd found. I didn't meet his eyes, worried that he'd be mad at me._

 _"I-I'm sorry Mike, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." I slowly raised my head, and to my surprise, he was grinning._

 _"Dude, that was AWESOME!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah!" I smiled._

 _"You're a good friend Mike." I smiled happily._

 _"You too, Kimmy."_

 _"I wanna give you something!" I blushed._

 _"You don't have to."_

 _"I want to!" He smiled, and held up a beautiful necklace._

 _"Wow..." I looked at him in awe. "I love it!" I gave him a huge bear hug, grinning from ear to ear. He held it up, showing the middle charm, which was a sort of locket._

 _"Some day you'll have a treasure to put in here." He smiled again. And I leaned into him._

 _"Thank you." I whispered softly._

 _"Your welcome Kimmy." I clutched at the necklace. Some day I would find the perfect thing to go in the locket. And when I did, I would remember today. I closed my eyes, still smiling. Mike and I would be friends forever..._

 _Evasive's POV_

"They've been gone a while." Xena nodded.

"Yeah they have." Clipy nodded as well. I met his eyes, and met Xena's as best as I could.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about something. Call me paranoid, but I really don't trust Kimmy. I mean, I know it's silly-" Xena cut in.

"No, you're absolutely right. She's crazy!"

"Manipulative," Clipy added.

"Something's not right." I finished. "Wait, that means Mike could be in serious danger!"

"Nah," Xena said. "He's her best friend, why would she hurt him?"

"Help! Help! Evasive? Clipy? Xena? Someone!" Mike's voice rang out. I half-glared at the Ender Hybrid, who looked almost sheepish.

"Oops, guess I spoke too soon." I sighed.

"Come on." I drew my sword, and together, the three of us ran towards the sound.

 **line break $ & $& $& $& $& line break**

"Help!" As we approached, Mike's yells grew louder. When he was finally in sight, I froze in shock. He was almost 20 blocks below us, on the shore of the river.

"My Notch! The crazy witch shoved you off a cliff?! How the heck did you survive that?" He groaned.

"I'm not sure..." There was something odd about his tone, but I chalked it up to the fact that he'd just been almost killed by his closest friend.

"Well..." I realized that he had to be severely injured. "Xena, do you have any healing potions?"

"On it!" She teleported down in a shower of purple particles.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I glanced worriedly at Mike, and I saw that Clipy was doing the same. "We'll talk about this later, ok?" Mike nodded tiredly. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

 **A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I hope you enjoyed. :)**

 **IvygreenstemVin: I'm happy that you're happy I'm back! ^_^ And I'll remember that! Thanks for being willing to save me!**

 **Review 3: Thanks for the constructive criticism! I completely agree with you, though the Curcle part does actually pertain to it, I just need to find a shorter way to tie it together.**

 **Raiden the OC: You're OC seems cool! Yeah, I can't fit anymore in right now, except maybe for a brief mention. So, the sequel it is! (Don't worry, I'm getting close to the end of this one).**

 **HarmonyHeart: You're welcome! I've noticed you're great at creating OCs! I first saw your reviews on Clipy's stories, and I really liked your ideas for Not All Fun and Games. I'm glad you're ok with the prophecy, since it wasn't the original direction I was going in at all. I didn't choose it because of Percy Jackson, though the actual writing of it was inspired by that style. :) It was more just a random combination of my mind, different stories, Minecraft, and rainbow powered brain farts. :P**

 **Keep on being awesome!**


	22. Chapter 22:Mike Realizes He's an Idiot

**A/N: Hey! This chapter still isn't the best, but I feel like maybe it's a little better, I don't know. Anyway, reviews!**

 **TheWritingReader: I incorrectly used your/you're? Shooty shoot shoot! Anyway, my brain does that to me too, sometimes. :P**

 **TheEnderPickaxe: Yay! I admit to having read fanfictions in school, lol. (Not during classes, but still)**

 **liitleauthorgirl: Hi! Since this thing is going to have 2-3 parts, not really that soon I'm afraid, but there will be an epic battle towards the end, which I would guess to be within the next 5 or so chapters.**

 **CaptainClipy: :) I suppose it's a good sign, but we'll see. She's become a little less of a sociopath as time goes on.**

 **HarmonyHeart: I really like this OC, and he won't be too much trouble to write in, because he and Harmony can sort of go together. :) And random fact of the day, apparently my email moderation believes that "fart" is a cuss word and must be asterisked out.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Don't own Minecraft! I don't even own most of the characters, they've just been generously rented to me!**

 _Clipy's POV_

We reached the main path a few minutes later. Xena had given Mike regeneration and healing, so he was able to walk with little difficulty. Though that didn't entirely make sense, because he'd been pushed off a cliff! That had to be at least as bad as getting shot with an arrow, and I _still_ had difficulty moving. Plus, Xena had been giving me potions since she managed to find a brewing stand and ingredients in a hidden chest. In fact, I could tell that I wasn't doing so great, because Katy gave me a concerned glance and hurried over.

"You ok?" She put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." I shrugged her off.

"You're one to talk. How's your side doing?"

"Don't be silly, you can't even tell I got hit. You, on the other hand..."

"Shut up." She laughed, but her gaze softened slightly.

"I'm just worried about you, Clipy."

What she did next shocked me more than if she'd grown wings and announced she was an ostrich hybrid. She _hugged_ me. I'd hugged her before, but I knew it wasn't really in her nature. And yet, here we were.

"I know." She pulled away, and I stared at her. She was close enough that I could see her eyes, which were a soft hazel color.

"Come on, we're almost back at the old campsite." Sure enough, I could see the clearing beginning to appear.

"Clipy, can you help me with Mike?" Xena called from up ahead.

"I'll do it!" Katy squeezed my arm gently before hurrying to help. Despite everything, I felt a small smile creeping it's way onto my face.

 _Mike's POV_

I was having a really bad day. I remembered how not so long ago I'd been stuck in a stronghold for stealing, determined that it was the worst day of my life. To be honest, I kind of wanted to punch that guy in the face. But, how could I have known better? And now I was here. I hadn't had any idea why I'd woken up in a riverbed, and then everything had come flooding back. Kimmy tried to kill me, but then...didn't? I was so confused.

Almost immediately I'd decided to go along with the whole 'shoved off a cliff' idea, even though there were some major flaws, like the fact that I was only a total of 5 hearts down.

"I'll get you some food, alright? Just rest here." Xena's voice pierced my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, great, thanks!" I sighed, and my mind wandered back to betrayal. Absently I wondered who in our little group I was going to kill first. We hadn't been the same since the first encounter with DK, and although we hadn't known it at the time, Kimmy. I sized them up. Theoretically, of course, Clipy's recent injury made him the easiest target, but he was great at thinking on his feet. Xena's powers gave her an extreme advantage, along with her potions knowledge. Evasive was the best warrior. But where did I stand? Somewhere in the middle? I sighed again. I didn't want to kill any of them, but I couldn't say the same for each group member anymore. If I couldn't trust my best friend since birth, I couldn't trust anyone.

 _?'s POV_

"The boy lived." I stated flatly, trying to keep my anger from overflowing. It was important to keep a cool demeanor.

"I tried my best!" The stupid peasant protested. "That fall should've killed him!"

"By all means, it should have." I agreed. "But it didn't. Nor did you check his heart rate, or even check to see if he had taken enough damage to die slowly. This is strange, is it not?" Her eyes darted nervously.

"I admit, I was a little careless. The plan seemed foolproof-"

"It _seemed_." You're lucky you still have _your_ life, Miss Owens, after this many failures."

"Th-thank you for that, sir."

"However, from now on, you are under a sort of house arrest. You will remain at this location, and you will not, under any circumstances, interfere with my plans. Do you understand?"

"Of course, sir."

"Now, I told you things would be much, much more unpleasant if I had to take action myself, didn't I?" She nodded, horror in her eyes. "Unfortunately, I have to keep that promise, thanks to your stupidity."

"But sir! Why not send someone else? Another servant? There's no need for you to kill Mi- I mean, the boy, yourself!"

"Because, Kimmy, I won't tolerate another failure. As you humans say, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

"No! Sir, please!"

"Don't argue! People who argue with me don't stay alive long enough to win." She lowered her head slightly.

"Oculous, take Miss Owens to a holding cell, and keep her there."

"Yes, sir."

"And get the recruits ready."

"Yes, sir."

"Good." I folded my hands and leaned back. I'd given the girl too many chances. Lesson learned. A small reflecting pool lay near my feet. Its contents weren't water, rather, liquid obsidian .I waved my hands, and it shimmered, parting to show an image of a boy. He had messy, dark blonde hair and a lopsided grin. The dark liquid swirled to form a name. Michael Calligan.

"Prepare yourself, Michael. The final battle is approaching."

 **A/N: Oooh! Things are getting intense! In all seriousness though, I'm struggling to kill an OC. I know who, but I don't wanna! But I have to, for reasons that have been well thought out. So to the person who's OC it is, I'm sorry, and it's not personal, at all! You can submit another, if you want, after this one dies. Sorry! And all of you fantastic people, keep on being awesome!**

 **-Mooshroom**


	23. Chapter 23: The More You Know

**A/N: Hi guys! Random news of the day: I got a Wattpad. Same name, if you want to check it out, but I don't have anything on there, yet. However, I was playing with the cover creator thingamajig, and I found the PERFECT cover for SG, after I tweaked it a little. (By tweaked I mean changed the filter and did one thing, lol.) that's going to be the cover over there. (I would upload it here, but I'm not sure if I can b/c it's not my image, it's Wattpad's, so IDK if that breaches some copyright law? If anyone knows, please tell me.)**

 **ThatWritingReader: I always have fun naming chapters. And um, sorry about that! Your brain did try to warn you, though. :P**

 **Curcle: Thanks! I was about ready to quit myself, but I knew if I did, it wouldn't do anyone any good. You have a point! I closed the submissions a while ago, but then I just ended up accepting OCs again. (Not that it was really a problem) I'll work them all in in ways that won't destroy the laws of math. :P**

 **Random note: In case you don't remember ('cause it was forever ago) Bri is DK's nanny.**

 _Xena's POV_

"You guys do realize we haven't been attacked in ages, right? Aren't we in the Survival Games?" Clipy frowned.

"You have a point."

"It's almost like things are being intentionally kept away from us. Nether, we haven't even encountered so much as a creeper since Kimmy showed up." I regretted mentioning the little traitor immediately, because Mike flinched like I'd just hit him. If I ever got a chance to attack that witch, she was going to get it.

"Sorry," I glanced at Mike, but he wouldn't meet my gaze, or anyone's, for that matter. "but I felt like it was worth mentioning." Katy nodded, the action mostly obscured by her hood.

"It feels like a storm is brewing."

 _?'s POV_

I looked around exasperatedly.

"Oculous!" I barked. The young Enderman came scurrying frantically. "Report." He stuttered slightly, than began.

"I've been traveling, spreading word of the-"

"Don't say it you fool! There are ears everywhere." I snapped, glaring pointedly at the thinnest wall in the cavern, the 4th wall. _Anyone could be listening through it._

"S-sorry. Anyway, we've got spies on the Mistress, and we've apprehended a few of her closest advisors. Including m-my sister." He swallowed hard.

"Very good. Now, I have a job for you. Do you remember the little dragon?" I sneered the last bit.

"DK, the mistress's daughter."

"Yes. I would appreciate it if you went and checked on her. As far as we are aware, I believe Miss Owens left her trapped on a cliff." I smirked slightly. As foolish as the girl was, we had a similar sense of humor.

"Y-yes sir. Right on it, sir." He turned and fairly fled. I sat back. Oculous had better capture that girl. I didn't need anything extra to worry about. I hated outliers. And that hybrid was an outlier if I ever saw one.

 _Oculous's POV_

I teleported just outside the site. I figured it was safer to assume there were protective boundaries, especially against creatures of the End. Walking along, the spot came into my view. 1 Cliff? _Check_. 1 Minecart? _Check_. 1 Endless pit of water? I shuddered. _Check_. 1 DK? _Not check_. Uh-oh. Too late, I heard a whistling sound behind me, accompanied by the flapping of leathery wings. _Notch help me._

"Hey there!"

Crack.

 _DK's POV_

I heaved the unconscious Enderman into the Minecart. Breathing hard, I sat down on the ground. It was a stroke of luck I'd managed to sneak up on him like that. I'd escaped the cart quite a while ago. (stupid Red..did she really think a pit of water would stop me? I can fly, idiot.) However, I'd hung around, just to see what was going on. I'd seen the Enderman teleport in, obviously looking for me. So, he got a bunch of gravel to the head. I smiled. The look on his face...

He groaned slightly, snapping me out of my thoughts. Walking over to where he lay, I knocked an arrow.

"Morning, sunshine." I quipped. His eyes shot open and he scrambled up, trying in vain to get out of the cart. _I've been there, bro._ I had no desire to hurt him, but hey, I needed answers.

"Miss DK!" I squinted at him.

"You're Bri's brother, aren't you?"

"He nodded eagerly."

"Yes, yes! So, you trust me right? That's cool, didn't mean to startle you, I'll just be going now!" I pressed the point of the arrow to his chest.

"Not so fast! Something is going on, and I want to know what." _And I want to know if Xena's alright, I added in my head._ The Enderman laughed nervously.

"Nothing's going on! And your little weapon doesn't scare me! I can't be hurt by arrows!" I smirked.

"Oh really? Well, I'll have you know that this arrow is, of course, enchanted. And I might have used a w-a-t-e-r enchantment on it." Oculous-that was his name, wasn't it?- made a squeaking sound.

"You're lying! That's impossible."

"Is it though? Do you really want to find out if if I'm bluffing or not?" His eyes darted from the arrow, to me, then back to the arrow. He gulped, and finally sighed.

"What do you want to know?" I relaxed my grip on the bow slightly, but made sure it was still knocked.

"For starters, why are you here?"

"Do I have to have a reason? Why, I could have simply been strolling about-" I cut off his babbling with a sharp jab.

"Why. Are. You. Here." I said, clenching my teeth.

"Fine. I was looking for you."

"And why was that?"

"Look here-"

"And why was that?" I said more forcefully. He sighed again.

"I believe my master wanted to make sure your position was secure. Maybe he wanted your skills in-" he clapped his hands over his mouth, realizing he'd almost let something slip. Deciding to address that part later, I asked another question.

"Your master? Who is that?" He clamped his mouth shut. "Tell me!" He shook his head.

"Shoot me if you want, I'm not telling you." Realizing I wasn't going to get it out of him, I asked another question, phrasing it carefully.

"This...thing, that your master needed me for? Does it have anything to do with my sister?" He blinked, not saying anything. I forced myself not to get angry. Instead, I let my lower lip quiver slightly.

"I-it's j-just..." Sniffle. "I'm really s-scared! F-for me and m-my s-sister. I-I want to kn-now what's g-going on." Another sniffle. I could feel sympathy coming from him. I felt a twinge of guilt, but shoved the feeling down.

"I suppose the least I could do was let you know..." I looked up at him.

"R-really?" He nodded.

"It does, to some extent, have to do with Xena. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you more than that." I let out a loud , hiccuping sob.

"P-please? Isn't there anything else you can tell me?" He shook his head.

"What if it was your sister? What if Bri was in trouble?" He froze. He seemed to be having an inner battle. I waited one, two, three counts, and then:

"I'm going to regret this. My master is planning an attack in two days time on a boy your sister is traveling with. If she stays out of his way, there won't be any problems." I could tell from the way his eyes darted around that whatever mystery dude was planning, it wasn't good. And I knew Xena. If someone she cared about was in danger, she would try and help them. I had to get away. I had to warn her.

"Th-thank you." I rose. I was just going to leave, but then a thought occurred to me. Because of this Enderman and his master, Xena was in danger. Fury boiled inside of me. I turned to look back at the Enderman. "Oh, and Oculous?"

"Yes?" I could see the shock in his eyes as my expression changed from from one of fear and misery to one of intense anger.

"Sorry not sorry." I said as I hit his head as hard as I could with my bow. Looking at his crumpled form in satisfaction, I turned to leave. _Nobody hurts my sister._

 _?'s POV_

I watched the scene unfold with a mixture of annoyance and intrigue. The pool rippled and then refocused as the girl left. So, she'd escaped. Not all that surprising, really. She was smarter than I'd given her credit for. In fact, she was much more. She was cunning, manipulative, and she had a bit of a dark streak, I could tell. I knew from experience that little dark streak could grow and grow, until it consumed the light. She could be very useful towards our goal... though of course now she might need a little _persuasion_ to join forces with us. I was more than a little frustrated that she'd gotten information out of Oculous. it was alright, a subtle attack wasn't really my way of operating. I despised cowards. I would deal with the Enderman later. That was, I would, if he was still alive. I noted the purple particles leaking out of a obvious head wound left by the bow. I couldn't help but grin. I liked DK's style. This was about to get very interesting.

 **A/N: And there you have it folks! Honestly, this DK scares me a bit Do not cross her.**

 **Ivygreenstem: Oops, sorry Kimberley :P. Thanks for the ideas! And I 100% agree with you on the combat thing, I knew it had to be addressed eventually. And thanks for all the complements in your reviews *blushes***

 **xEnderAwesomex: Sorry you're stressed! Good luck with that!**

 **RavenstarIsAwesome: Yeah, even for me! (Despite the fact that I know who it is) Huh, I never thought about doing that...*smiles evilly***

 **Raiden the OC: Maybe, maybe not.**

 **CaptainClipy: Lol, mine too. C ya!**

 **HarmonyHeart: Yeah, mystery dude is basically pure evil, no going around that. I can't wait to reveal his identity *grins* Originally, I had intended Kimmy to be a crazy evil solo player, but as I looked at it from her point of view, the plot got more complicated, for better or for worse. I really like Oliver, and your backstory for Harmony. So sad, but it's believable, too, not just blah, blah, tragic backstory, blah, like some have. (None of the OCs I've gotten, but I've seen them before, countless times.)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Keep on being awesome!**

 **-Mooshroom**


	24. Chapter 24: Fluff and Fighting

**A/N: Um hiiiii, remember me? Yeah... So basically I've been busy and all that, but I've also just lost inspiration. Normally if I lack ideas, they come to me as I write, but recently, nope. Basically, I started writing this about 6 months ago. Obviously my writing is going to change over that time period, and looking back, I'm kinda cringing. The plot could have better flow, too XD. Hopefully with the sequel I can get back on track. But anyway, I AM going to finish this story, don't worry.**

 **On another note, Starry finally read this story all the way through. She has an account now, Starrysky789. You might have seen her review a couple of things or submit OCs, but I thought I'd give her a shoutout here. We had an interesting discussion, and we decided her squid/wolf things were called squinions. So that's a thing now.**

 _DK's POV_

 _Tree. Tree. Bush. Ow!-Root. Here we go._ I stumbled into the outskirts of the clearing. From my position behind a small boulder,I could see all the members of my sister's camp, three boys and herself. They were sitting around a dead campfire, arguing heatedly. Huh. I was tempted to eavesdrop, but thought the better of it. Instead, I knocked my bow,charging it to the minimal level. I let the string go with a small twang, knowing that Xena's excellent hearing would pick up on it, but hopefully no one else would. As I released the string, I saw her tense. She froze, eyes darting around nervously. She shifted slightly, angling herself in my direction. I waited, and then, for a split second, I popped up. Our eyes met, and hers widened almost comically. She mouthed my name, and I nodded quickly, before ducking back down. I lost my view, but I could hear just as well. _Scratch_. She was getting up.

"Um, I'm going to do a quick scout, alright? It won't take long." Xena.

"Now, really?" It was the boy furthest from her. "When this-" he must have pointed at one of the others. "son of a zombie-"

"Evasive!" Another.

"What? It's true!" Then, Xena spoke again.

"Give me a moment," she said calmly, though there was an edge to her voice, "we'll resolve this _discussion_ later." Even without looking, I knew that her teeth were gritted and her eyes were blazing. I really hoped she didn't kill anyone. Before I had time to register it, I felt particles fly in my face, and she was standing next to me. She looked somewhere between overjoyed and angry. I gulped and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, sis."

 _Xena's POV (Disclaimer: Scene includes argument. This means a few insults get thrown around. Please be aware that I, the author, am not insulting the OC's or their creators by writing this scene. You are all awesome.)_

"We need to develop some kind of plan." I stated.

"What can we possibly do? It's the Survival Games, we're all doomed to die, anyway." Katy muttered, dragging a stick in the dirt. She was writing something absentmindedly, lounging on the log.

"Hey, don't think like that, we've got a chance." She shook her head.

"It's not like it matters, not much to go back to." I sighed, knowing that something was up.

"Regardless, we need some kind of attack plan." I pulled out a map. It showed the arena, along with some stats. "Okay, so alive we've got us, Ecuholden_Assassin, Curcle21, IvyGreenStem, StarrySky789, WizardofEnder, and DeadEyes, to name a few." Clipy frowned.

"You would think there wouldn't be too many people left at this point." I shrugged.

"Big arena." Mike said flatly. I stared at him. He had barely spoken a word. "Anyway, I think we should go in groups of two. Attack them before they attack us."

"That's idiotic!" Katy snapped, and I glared at her sharply. "We need to go as a single group. It's safer."

"I agree with Mike," I said. "One group isn't going to cut it."

"You're agreeing with him?" Katy demanded. I frowned, annoyed.

"What's your problem?"

"So back to the discussion," Clipy said loudly, and I breathed a small sigh of relief. "Who says we need to attack them? I say we play defense for as long as we can. Going after people will waste energy and resources, and one of us could get hurt."

"I'm not sure-" I started hesitantly.

"No way? Are you kidding me? We can't win this game by defending!"

"Who says?" Clipy asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Anyone who's not a freaking coward!" Oh Notch help us, this was starting to get out of hand.

"Okay guys, that's enough-" Evasive grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Mike sneered, the expression distorting his face.

"See what I mean? Go on, hide behind the guy who can actually fight!"

"Son of a zombie!" She made to draw her sword, but Clipy wordlessly held her hand in place.

He clenched his fists, stepping out from behind Katy.

"Mike? Clipy? Guys!" The two boys wordlessly stepped closer. When Clipy spoke, his voice had a deadly edge to it.

"This is stupid, let's get back to the plan." Mike just sneered again, egging him on.

"Yeah, let's take the easy way out and go back to talking about fighting, when we could actually be fighting. Deathmatch's closer than you think. One of us is going to go before the other. Why don't we just settle this here?" _Ohnoohnoohno!_

"Mike, chill out, I managed." Katy frowned.

"No, go ahead, let him talk." I turned to her, slightly angry.

"Are you encouraging this?"

"No, but at least it's accomplishing something."

"No, it's not." I wasn't entirely sure when I started yelling. I was faintly aware that Mike and Clipy were arguing in the background. Katy was saying something, and I turned to her.

"It's your fault that-"

"If you hadn't-"

"-never done anything right!"

"You're an idiot!"

"You're to proud for anyone's-"

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"Can we just-"

"No!"

"Do you want to fight?"

"What's it to you?"

"If you would just listen in the first place-"

"Oh, how about if you just stopped talking in the first place!"

"Don't be stupid."

"That's your area of expertise!"

"EVERYONE SHUT IT!" I yelled. I managed to get everyone's attention, if only for a moment. "Let's just calm down and-" I was interrupted by the faint snap of a bow string. We weren't exactly in the right shape to fight together. So, instead I shifted in the direction of the noise. The others were looking in the opposite direction, meaning I was the only one with a view of the area. What happened next went down in a split second. I saw a face appear from behind the rocks. Dark hair, hood pulled up, delicate features, mostly dominated by a pair of brilliant purple eyes. It was unmistakably one person: DK. _DK?_ I mouthed her name, and she nodded. Slowly, I stood up, making some excuse to the group. I got snapped at, and I made some annoyed comment, but my mind was focused on my sister.

 _DK's POV_

After a long series of hugs, and a few angry remarks, I finally opened my mouth to explain why I'd come. As I explained, her face drained of both color and emotion. Eventually she closed her eyes.

"Soooooo...we've got a problem, then." I nodded.

"So now that I've warned you, we can get out of here! Come on!" I turned to head off, but she snagged my sleeve.

"Where are you going?"

" _We're_ going away from here." Surprisingly, she shook her head.

"No, sis! My friend is in trouble, I'm not going to turn away from him!" I sighed. This was just like her.

"Xena, you've always been too stoic for your own good. If we don't leave, we're going to get hurt."

"And if we do, they're all going to die. I don't care what you're doing, I'm staying. We might not always...get along, but they're still my allies...and my friends." I groaned.

"Ugh. Fine."

"I'll see you around then, I guess."

"No."

"No?" I walked up, and then hugged her tightly. Her body stiffened with shock, but then she relaxed, returning the embrace.

"Whatever you do, no matter what allies or decisions you make, you're still my big sister. And I'll stand tall and fight beside you until the very end."

 _Clipy's POV_

"Clipy! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I wasn't fine, but I didn't really want to talk.

"No, you're not fine. Now, talk to me." Notch ban it. I sighed.

"It's not important." She stared at me seriously.

"Clipy, that good for nothing, filthy slime seriously insulted you! You should've just punched him outright. Nether, I would have done it for you if you asked." I groaned.

"See? That's just it." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"I should have punched him. But instead, I let you stick up for me, then got up. He's right about me, you know." Her expression shifted slightly. She sat down next to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Clipy. Something's wrong with Mike, I think we can all agree on that. He isn't thinking straight, and doesn't mean anything he says. But even if he did, it's not true."

"That didn't come out of nowhere. I'm not exactly the bravest, Ev." She stared directly into my eyes, trying to read my face. I noticed she did that a lot. It was her way of deciding whether to say things, to trust people, to make choices. She took a breath.

"CaptainClipy, look at me. You are 1000 times the person he is, and you-" she said, smiling brightly. "-are no coward. Just because you aren't spur of the moment like I am, doesn't mean you can't or won't fight. And it most certainly doesn't mean you are too scared to." I nodded slowly.

"I just, it struck a cord with me. Do I let you do the fighting for me?" She laughed.

" _Me_? Protect _you_? If I recall correctly, I wasn't the one that took an arrow rather than let it hit its intended target." She looked annoyed at me, but there was something else in her eyes, something deeper and unreadable. Trying to lighten the mood, I made a feeble attempt at cracking a joke.

"Yeah, I've never gotten the rules of archery. Apparently blocking the target is cheating, darn it." She shoved me slightly.

"That's not funny." I stuck out my tongue at her in response. She replied in the same way and let out a small giggle. I still wasn't used to the sound, but I knew that I wanted to hear it again.

"You're a dork!" I grinned back at her.

"Yeah, maybe I am." We fell into a comfortable silence. For once I wasn't checking for traps and players. Maybe we would get killed, but hopefully Xena would hold any scouts off.

"Katy?"

"Mhhh?"

"We should get back to camp." I said reluctantly. "Xena probably thought we got abducted by aliens." Mike probably didn't care, but his general jerkiness seemed like less of a problem now. I rose first, and awkwardly, I offered her a hand up. She took it, smiling. Once she was up, I made to let go, but she squeezed my hand gently, interlocking our fingers.

"Let's go see what's going on." I knew my face was probably a beautiful shade of mooshroom red. Katy kept her face neutral, but I saw a faint pink tint appear on her cheeks.

"Yeah..." Gaining a little confidence, I tugged at her hand.

"Race ya!"

"Oh, you're on!" We took off together, laughing and breathing in the twilight air. It didn't matter that tomorrow could be our last day in Minecraftia, it didn't matter that we were in danger, or that our group's alliance may have been shattered beyond repair. No. What mattered in that moment was that we were together.

 **A/N: I hope none of you are lactose-intolerant, 'cause that last sentence was pretty cheesy. Badum-tsss. But seriously. Thanks for reading, I believe there's one more chapter until the battle, since I had to insert a chapter in order for the plot realign itself to how I wanted it to be. I hope you enjoyed that extra-long chapter as an apology. I don't want to make this ridiculously long, so I'm not going to answer the reviews this time. I will answer them, don't worry, just not here. :) The next update for this story will be no later than Saturday of next week. I want to get back on track. Oh yeah, and happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans! Enjoy the food!**

 _Bonus: (this is in no way relevant to the plot, but I had a random thought while writing)_

 _"No way! Are you kidding me? If we were supposed to defend, this wouldn't be called_ Surv _ival Games: Attack!" We were interrupted by a loud crashing sound followed by cursing._

 _"Notch ban it!" Dust cleared, revealing an annoyed looking girl in a red and white hat. "What did you do that for? See, you've broke it! Do you know how much a good 4th wall costs these days? That things never gonna get repaired! Argh!" I blinked hesitantly._

 _"Umm...sorry?" She waved her hand in a bored manner._

" _Whatever, it's not like you guys know any better. Now, go back to arguing while I go kill one of you POV-ers."_

 _"WHAT?" She laughed nervously._

 _"Hehheh. Gotta go, bye!"_


	25. Chapter 25: The Fear of the Fallen

**A/N: Hello! Yeah, I'm a week late. But at least it wasn't a month this time XD.**

 **Void of Shining Darkness: Thanks, it was fun to write. And yeah...my update schedule hasn't been winning any awards lately. Like the new name, by the way!**

 **xEnderAwesomex: Yeah, that's probably my fault :P And I've got a replacement on** **the way!**

 **minerspalace64: And here it is! Thank you, good sir! *puts up new 4th wall***

 **Curcle: Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it! You would be correct in guessing that. *evil laughter in corner* and Thanks, I'll try! :P**

 **TheEnderPickaxe: Thanks! Why are some people in ads so creepy! It's a "little" unsettling...**

 _Mike's POV_

Well, we had messed up, hadn't we? Though, that didn't even begin to cover it. I felt horrible, of course, but I was more concerned with how easily we'd been broken apart. I had to remind myself that we were just temporary allies. Soon enough, one of us would be the reason for a slain message. I saw Clipy and Evasive walking together, approaching camp. I noticed that they hadn't argued with each other, and didn't seem like they were planning to anytime soon. They had a strong friendship. Xena teleported out of the woods, looking extremely concerned. I noticed that someone was standing next to her. Had she brought someone to help her kill us?

"Guys, this is my sister, DK. She's here to help us." I breathed out with relief. I really needed to stop being so paranoid.

"Your sister DK? Isn't she the person who tried to kill Evasive and ended up shooting me?" Clipy asked. _Then again, maybe not._ DK winced.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Your little traitor threatened to kill Xena here if I didn't." Notch, what _hadn't_ Kimmy done?

"Give us one good reason to trust you." I demanded. She smiled widely, though the result was a tad unsettling.

"Because," she said, "I'm about to save your life."

After she finished, we all just stood there.

"Th-thanks for telling us." I said eventually, sitting down. "So what do we do?" Xena shook her head.

"We fight, I guess."

"Well obviously," Evasive said with a snort. "But we don't know anything. You can't fight an enemy you can't see."

"Actually," DK interjected, "I do know a few things. There will be one main guy. From what I can tell, he doesn't like to engage in combat, but he will if necessary."

"And how do you know this?" Evasive asked. DK grinned again.

"He sent an Enderman to try and kidnap me." I said nothing, knowing just from her expression that it hadn't ended well for the Enderman.

"Second," she continued, "he won't be entirely alone, but I'm not thinking full scale army."

"Why not?" I asked.

"We're in the Games. A large army would attract far to much attention. Besides that, there are maybe a little over a dozen players left at this point. He couldn't even gather the manpower. Besides, he's just trying to kill one person in a game where people are going to die anyway. He wouldn't bother." Evasive murmured. DK nodded approvingly.

"Just what I was going to say." I frowned.

"That's a good point, actually. Why would he? There's what, like a 1 in 12 chance of me living through this? And why _me_? What the Nether did I do?" DK shrugged.

"I have no idea. But the fact remains that someone wants you dead, and my sister's too stubborn to just let you die."

"DK!" Xena scolded.

"Sorry."

"So," Xena chirped brightly. "What you're saying is that it's possible to win this fight?"

"Yeah, I suppose," I said slowly. But something was tugging at the back of my mind that had to be brought up. "But, we can't go into battle like this."

"Like what?" Clipy asked, though his eyes betrayed the fact that he knew exactly what I was referring to.

"You know."

"Yeah, I do."

"We all fought, correct?" They hesitated, then nodded. "And we're all kinda angry, to put it mildly. That's not good. So I'm going to step up and say I'm sorry." I looked at Clipy. He smiled. Xena sighed.

"I'm sorry, too."

"So am I."

"Yeah, I am sorry, I guess."

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm sorry!" DK put in, making me laugh. It was more out of relief than genuine humor, but sometimes that's what jokes do. I looked at Clipy again.

"Wait," Evasive cut in softly. "If we're clearing the air, I want to say something to Mike and DK..." Clipy turned to look at him.

"Are you gonna tell them the thing?"

"Yeah." Xena furrowed her brow.

"What?" They stared at her, and her eyes brightened in recognition. "Ohhhh! That thing!"

"You trust him now?"

"More or less."

"What about her?"

"Well yeah, but does it matter?"

"I mean, not if it doesn't matter to you."

"I mean-"

"Can some one just tell me what the Nether is going on?!" I exclaimed finally, frustrated. Evasive turned and shrugged, a smile playing at his lips, before he pulled down his hood.

"I'm a girl," she said simply, before walking over to the fire. "One more log or two?" WAIT, _WHAT?_

 _Evasive's POV_

Later, we lay down by the fire. We would've gone to our various usual sleeping spots, but there had been an unspoken agreement for everyone to stay by the base. We'd spent the afternoon checking our combined weaponry and supplies, and going over basic battle strategy. I had explained the whole "female" thing, and Mike took it pretty well, except being a little annoyed that I hadn't told him. DK couldn't have cared less. Everyone felt confident, which was good, but I could feel the tension in the air. Conflict was avoided at all costs, and there were too many awkward silences. No one was really sure about what was going to go down. For me, it was simple. Some arrogant jerk was trying to send in an attack team to kill in a free-for-all murder game and hoping to get away with it. I wasn't going to let that happen. I stared at the group. For now, we were allies. Mike, Clipy, and DK were asleep. Mike's face was peaceful, though his hand gripped his sword hilt. Clipy was apparently unarmed, but a deep frown was set on his face. I considered waking him and asking him what was wrong, but then I looked to the side, seeing a pair of glowing purple eyes watching me intently. Instinctively, I squeezed my own shut, before slowly opening them again and fixing my gaze on the figure's forehead.

"Hey Xena." I rolled over and sat up.

"Hey Katy. Lot on your mind?" I exhaled slowly.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"What's up?" I considered.

"It's not that easy."

"Hmm?"

"We didn't just kiss and make up. This isn't some fictional universe! There's still conflict."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"And that doesn't worry you?" She shrugged.

"It does, but what can you do?"

"Something." I sighed, getting up. "I'm going for a walk." Xena stared at me.

"You're going for a walk? Alone? At night? In a death trap? Are you insane? That's dangerous!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, probably, and I'll be fine." She leaned back.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Like I said, I'll be fine."

I wasn't fine. My sword matched, strike for strike, with a snarling teenager. I'd stumbled across him accidentally. I was doing okay until he drank some strength and regeneration, and then splashed slowness on me. He swung and...

I gasped as a thin iron sword appeared buried in his rib cage. He collapsed into white pixels, and I winced. His inventory was spread across the ground, but I didn't pick anything up.

"Well, that was easy! Hardly even left a mess!" A far too cheery voice exclaimed. A boy stepped out of the shadows, his icy blue eyes fixed on me. "There you are!" I gripped my sword.

"Do I know you?"

"Nope!" He replied, popping the 'p'. "But I have something to tell you. " He held out his hand. "I'm Raiden, by the way." I declined.

"Cool. So do you have something to say or are we going to fight?" Raiden shook his head.

"Nah, no fighting. But I do have something to tell you."

"Then tell me." He bit his lip.

"Fine. But don't shoot the messenger, okay? Someone told me to tell you that you _can't save the fallen_. I have no idea what that means, but maybe it's something to you?" I frowned.

"That doesn't sound good." He nodded.

"Well, I have to get going, but I have a feeling we're going to see each other again sooner than you'd think. Bye, Katy!"

"Hey wait, who sent you? And how do you know my name?" He was already long gone.

I walked along the path back to camp with growing unease. So, it was only natural that I nearly beheaded the thing that leapt at me from the bushes. The fact that it was Mike was just an unfortunate coincidence.

"Ahhh!" He shrieked, tumbling to the ground.

"Oh my Notch I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He groaned, holding his back.

"I'm fine. What are you doing out here?"

"I was just going for a walk? What about you?"

"Me? Oh, I just heard a voice and went to investigate. I guess it was you." He got up, brushing dirt off his jeans.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He laughed.

"Yeah Katy, I just fell, it's not like I got stabbed or something." I froze. No, it wasn't that literal, was it? No, it couldn't be...I shook my head quickly. "You alright?" I snapped out of it, nodding.

"I'm fine, lets just get back to camp." We laid back down, Mike falling asleep almost instantly. Me, on the other hand, not so much. I stayed awake for a few more hours, watching the stars and wondering what destruction the next day would bring.

 **A/N: *Looks up* Did Evasive seriously break the 4th wall again?! I'll get the duct tape. Oh, another quick note: I made a pretty confusing error, up there ^ so I should probably mention that Mike is NOT dead...yet, anyway. #MikeLives!**

 **HarmonyHeart: Yeah. I rewrote that scene a few times, because it flat out ended in violence. *Perks up* Did I hear a pun? I'm glad you liked having your OC mentioned, we will certainly be seeing more of her ;) As for the plot, I'm not sure. It will more or less begin where this book ends, so the first major fight. But the actual timeline itself may jump around a little, or change perspective, so I'm not one hundred percent positive. :)**

 **Ivygreenstem: le gasp! Yep! Your character will be introduced officially soon, either the very end of this book or the very beginning of the next one. ^_^**

 **CaptainClipy: Why thank you! I am considered to be a pun master in many circles, though I believe even I cannot compete with you in that area. XD And thanks for the compliment! I was grinning like the Chesire Cat while writing that scene, to be honest. I would have been super weirded out if I saw my name, so I get ya! :P And yay for weirdness!**

 **Keep on being awesome!**

 **-ThatRandomMooshroom**


	26. Chapter 26: The Final Battle?

**A/N: Here it is! The long-awaited, semi-anticlimactic, far too fast paced, inconclusive conclusion to the Survival Games! This last chapter has been giving me so much trouble, mainly because I've fallen out with this story greatly. But finishing this, realizing that I was done, and looking reminded me of why I started this, and how much I really love it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and are still looking forward to more things to come! I'll stop rambling and let you read!**

 _Kimmy's POV_

The door creaked open, and I slowly looked up. The figure sighed.

"Pull yourself together girl, you have a job."

"Huh? A job?"

"Make use of that little cube of yours. Kill one of them, I daresay you know which one."

"Well, yeah."

"Don't fail, Kimmy. I'll get the other two. Make sure the trance doesn't wear off, and make sure at least one is dead. Do that, and you're in the clear, and we'll spare the rest, including your failure." I groaned. Fabulous.

"You never leave me a choice, do you?"

"I don't like it when there's a better option. Is that a yes, then?" I shrugged.

"Absolutely." They nodded, before turning.

"I'm glad you're back to yourself, Red." I nodded slowly, trying not to shake.

"Me too, sir, me too."

 _Mike's POV_

"They're here!" I groaned, instinctively jumping to my feet. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, looking around. My teammates were rushing around grabbing food and weapons. Evasive and DK were throwing bedrolls on the fire and stomping the whole thing out.

"Mike!" Clipy tapped my shoulder. His hair stuck up in the back, and his cap was thrown on haphazardly. Even so, his expression was filled with firm determination.

"Wha-" an arrow whizzed past my face, impairing in the tree next to me. "Mother of Notch." Katy popped up next to Clipy, gripping her sword in one hand.

"Yeah, so when I said they're here, I meant literally like 7 meters away!" She grabbed the back of my hoodie and pulled me down, narrowly missing another arrow. "DK, get us some cover!" I glanced up to see three figures standing on slightly higher ground. A boy fired arrows, and DK knocked one out of the air with one of her own. It landed in the ground next to us, and Katy jerked back, her own hood falling off in the process. She went to pull it back up, but paused for a moment and stopped herself, proceeding to point back at our enemies.

The attack honestly didn't look like much, though the attackers all had enchanted diamond, which seemed wayyyyy to OP considering the circumstances. A couple Enderman stood behind them. Honestly, it should be an easy fight, and yet, something in my gut told me it wasn't going to be. For a moment, the arrow fire ceased.

We waited unsure. Katy and Clipy flanked my left, Xena and DK on my right. I closed my eyes, knowing that this was the calm before the storm. The tallest figure raised one hand and silently pointed at us. And that's when all Nether broke loose. The group lunged.

"Go!" DK shrieked, knocking an arrow and firing, then knocking another before I could blink. Her eyes glowed unnaturally bright. Forcing myself to move, I lunged out, managing to block an arrow from impaling me in the face, which wasn't exactly the most heroic death. Seeing the female player, who had somehow managed to corner Katy, I jumped at her.

 _Kimkatz1's POV_

Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. I wasn't sure how, or why, but it was there. I moved stiffly, strangely, and my actions didn't seem to be in my control. A girl tried to swipe at me, and I blocked it faster than I thought possible. She was quick, analytical, and unfortunately strong, too. I wasn't going to beat her by simple one on one. So I did something I somehow knew I would never normally do: I cheated.

"Ow, the one in the pilot hat just got stabbed!" I exclaimed. I wasn't sure where the voice came from. It was mine, but it sounded...off, just like everything else. I registered fear in her eyes before she turned around. I kicked her before she could realize that the boy was perfectly fine. In the back of my mind I wondered how she could have fallen for the oldest trick in the book. It didn't matter though, since I'd managed to corner her. Just then, I saw another figure lunging at me from the right. I didn't have time to process before I was literally tackled to the ground.

 _Clipy's POV_

As we charged into battle, things started to blur. There were only the two players, as the third one stayed on the hill, but they were well equipped, and their armor appeared to have a pretty heavy thorns enchantment. Plus, there were those dumb Endermen. Xena and DK couldn't seem to get through to them, so we were stuck hitting them whenever we got the chance. I was currently locked in a sword fight with one of our opponents, the boy. He smirked, parrying my every strike. He was an aggressive opponent, so I considered my options. His gear was bulky, and he was incredibly focused on trying to overpower me. So, I did the simplest option; I feinted right. Luckily he fell for it, and was surprised when I pulled to the other side. I only managed to make a small gash in his armor, nothing more. Still, it was something, and I'd thrown him off balance. Too bad he recovered almost immediately. I saw an arrow implant itself in his shoulder pad, flaming. A look of shock on his face, he quickly dropped to the ground trying to extinguish the flames.

"Need some help?" DK asked, standing behind me. I acknowledged her with a quick nod before jumping back in.

 _Evasive's POV_

Breathing hard, I glance back at Mike and the girl, who are locked in battle. I quickly spare another glance at Clipy. He and DK were fighting the boy. Xena dodged in and out, delivering a hit whenever she could. I still couldn't believe I'd fallen for that. Shaken, I forced myself up. I needed to concentrate. I drew my sword and ran to help Mike.

 _DK's POV_

Things started to go badly when the TNT exploded. I fell backwards, smacking my head on a log. Ow, are you kidding me right now! Did one of you insult the TNT God or something? This has happened too many times... My vision was slightly blurry, but nothing too major. But, during the time I was down, the enemy had managed to point their sword at me. I couldn't see Clipy. The boy smiled condescendingly. He raised his sword and- Crack.

I heard a shriek, and he scrambled away. Clipy took that opportunity to push him over, pinning him to the ground at sword point. I got up, coughing slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, casually pressing the hilt of his sword into the guy's back.

"I'm fine. What the Nether did you do?" Clipy's gave me a lopsided grin.

"I threw an egg at his face." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He nodded. "Well, uh, thanks. Do you have this?" He nodded again. "Great! See you in a second!" I ran off to help the other two.

 _Mike's POV_

"Clipy's got the other one on the ground!" I yelled over my shoulder to Evasive. She flashed me a thumbs up before turning and lashing out in a clean swipe towards the girl's feet. DK popped in suddenly and struck. Our enemy fell, and I was quick to point my sword at her. It seemed like we won...

So naturally, we hadn't.

A small laugh came from behind me, and I whirled around, only to be met with a sword.

"Relax, Mike." I narrowed my eyes as I recognized the voice.

"Oh great, not you again." Someone muttered.

"Kimmy." The figure removed her mask and smiled, almost sheepishly.

"The one and only. Hiya, Mike." I scowled. I'd never been this mad in my life.

"Is 'hiya' all you have to say after trying to kill me?!" She winced.

"Heh, sorry. Yeah, I can explain that one...But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to help, this time." She tapped her necklace, and the opponents disappeared.

"Wha-" She cut in quickly, not giving me a chance to act.

"I just have one little thing to do."

"What." I deadpanned. Her gaze darkened. I immediately tried to move, but found I was locked in place by something. Kimmy held the necklace, her face pale. "I, uh, well, Mike, I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say sorry to you, but I still mean it. And here's where the trust comes in. I'm saving your life." She clicked something into place, and let out a small breath.

I didn't know what happened until I heard DK scream.

Xena was surrounded by a thick, ugly black mist. Wither effect. I cursed, and finding I could move again, ran to her side. I took a gulp of air, knowing already that it was too late.

 _DK's POV_

I saw it coming as soon as I saw the fear in Xena's eyes. Then there was the mist, and I just couldn't help but scream. Mike ran towards us, and I fell to my knees next to her.

"You're okay, you're gonna be okay." She coughed, shaking her head and giving me a small laugh.

"I'm already dead, DK. Though, I'm glad that was wither and not instant death, so I can give you this." She pressed something into my hand. It was her book of legends. "There's more to it than you think." She coughed again, smiling weakly. "Notch, I don't want to die some cliche death, you know? And I'm kinda mad I died because of a stupid cheat. But what's happened has happened. Do me a favor, sis."

"N-no, Xena!"

"Get out of here for me, okay? I love you." I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing perfectly well what the death message would be. When I opened them again, she was gone.

 _Mike's POV_

To say I was in shock was an understatement.

"Why Xena?" I eventually managed to choke out. DK looked up, he entire body shaking with sobs. Tears ran down her face, hissing and leaving red marks. She didn't seem to care about the burns in the least.

"Because I tired to kill their servant. Because I escaped their little plan. Because they wanted to hurt me. She had nothing to do with it. And-" She took a shaky breath. "because Kimmy couldn't kill you." Clipy's face was a mask of shock and sadness. Evasive's expression was neutral, but her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"DK, I'm sorry." She tried to lay a shoulder on the Ender's shoulder, but DK hissed angrily, spinning to her feet.

"Don't touch me! I don't buy it. Xena meant nothing to you! You're glad she's dead! One less person in your way! You, you didn't loose your sister. You're glad she's dead!" She repeated, near hysterics. "I'm going, so watch your back. I'm getting out of here for her, stay out of my way! Or, you just might be next!" She snapped, flashing a devious smile through her tears. She turned, spreading her wings and leaving us to stare. I let out a breath.

"Mike..." Clipy started. I shook my head.

"I'm going, too. I'll find Kimmy, I'll make her pay. Take care of yourselves, okay? We'll see each other again." Evasive nodded.

"There's no point in going after her, but after this, it's better if we split up. Less of a threat. If you need us, Clipy and I are going to the mesa."

"We are?" She nodded.

"I'm sure there's something there." I turned and walked away, in opposite direction that DK had gone. I knew perfectly well that I was heading into this death battle with no allies, food or even supplies. But this was something I had to do. I couldn't let myself do this. Chances were, without Xena to mediate, we'd all kill each other anyway. Without Xena...

I walked to the top of a ridge. It was nearing sundown, and the sky was streaked with reds and golds. It was beautiful, but I couldn't seem to enjoy it. Looking down, I could see a small camp. Maybe there were friendly players, maybe not. It was worth a shot. I started to head down when a voice stopped me. It was there for only a moment, but it was clear.

"I'm so, so, sorry."

 **A/N: That wraps up book one of the Survival Games! Woah, I can't believe it's over! This is the first story I've fully completed, and I must say I'm quite proud XD. Over the nine months that this took, my writing has grown and changed in so many ways. Yes, I do cringe at the early chapters, but I love to see the change. And while it did take on a life of its own and go where I never thought it would, Survival Games is something huge for me, because I can say that I had an idea and turned it into a story that I actually completed. Despite the writer's block and lack of updates, I did finish it. So yes, there will be a sequel to this. I wouldn't leave it where I did! However, it won't be out immediately, I'm shooting for May, around my one year anniversary, though I probably won't get it spot on. I'll give more details about that in one more chapter, where I'll explain some stuff, thank some people and give a little excerpt. But right now, I want to thank each and everyone of you for sticking with me, and for giving this story a shot in the first place. I never would have completed this if it wasn't for you. Every time I get a review, I smile. They motivate me to write, and have given me some great ideas. So I'll say it once again, thank you so much! And really, truly keep on being awesome!**

 **-Moo**


	27. Chapter 27: Thank you

Hi everyone! I really just wanted to get the last chapter out, so I didn't do too much author-note wise. But I want to say some stuff, so that's what this chapter is for.

First of all, thank you toooooooooo

Captain Clipy, for being my first reviewer and a huge inspiration for staring fanfiction in the first place, along with never ceasing to make me laugh with your amazing comments!

Void of Shining Darkness, for being a great reviewer and amazing writer and helping with mine, and sorce of inspiration, as well as general coolness!

Starrysky789, for being a brilliant friend and the inspiration for a whole lot, from sass to squinions! You go!

SoulErrorArwitch, for being one of my earliest reviewers and a great help with writing!

IvyGreenStem, for always making me smile with the amazing comments

many, many more

to everyone who submitted an OC, for making this thing possible

to every reviewer, for showing your support

and to every viewer, even just for the first chapter, for giving me an audience to write for

and to you, whoever you are, for sticking with this story

While I was on my mini-hiatus of sorts, this story hit 3K views. That blows my mind. Three thousand clicks on one story, on one website, in one little corner of the Internet. It's amazing, I can't even process that.

Anouncements:

First, the one you probably know, the sequel! It's going to be titled _Revenge_ , and I'm not sure of all the details yet, but it will most likely come out in May, probably the 24th or around that.

Second, to be honest, this story has gone where I never thought it would, meaning the whole Survival Games fight to the death idea has changed. So I'll be editing this story grammar and plot wise, and changing the setting slightly. By slightly I do mean moving it out of the Survival Games, so goodbye current title. The concept will still be the same though, so don't worry.

Third, I'm giving the Survival Games idea another shot. A quicker book more focused on the combat with less plot and behind the scenes, focusing for a chapter each on the OCs, with a much higher death rate. I'll have that out at some point. That doesn't change the progression of this story and is more of a side project, something to do when this has me stuck.

Finally, I'm gonna be around more! Yes, every Sauturday I will update something, and if I don't you can send me angry PMs, feel free! If, for some reason I can't, I'll write it on my profile here, and in a message on Wattpad. I've got some oneshots to post too, so hopefully I won't destroy this goal immediately.

Thats all for now, one huge last THANK YOU, and keep on being awesome!

-ThatRandomMooshroom


	28. Chapter 28: Moo? Where've you BEEN?

**In third person because it's simpler to convey**

Mike furrowed his brow for a moment, and then grinned, splaying his cards on the makeshift table.

"Try and beat that." Clipy sighed, but Kimmy only smirked.

"Royal flush."

Evasive hopped down out of the nearest tree.

"Poker? Again?"

"Well, there's not much else to do here." Xena shrugged.

"DK and I were running laps. I think Curcle was doing jumping jacks."

"I'm reading." Stele called from across the room.

"How long have we been here." DK whined, flopping across one of the benches.

"Since _somebody_ " Mike shot a glare at Kimmy. "killed Xena and disappeared." She held up her hands defensively.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Well, you are a psychopath." Evasive muttered under her breath.

"Anyway-"

A loud yelp interrupted.

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE, I DIDN'T FORGET MY PASSWORD!" A girl in a disheveled beret and glasses came crashing into the waiting room. Mike frowned.

"Uuuuum, who are you?" She pushed her glasses further up her nose and shuffled the papers in her hands.

'I'm Moo." Seeing their confused expressions, she groaned. "The strangely absent author."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Xena cleared her throat.

"So, if you're here, it's because you're making an excuse, right?" Moo flushed.

"Am not! Okay, maybe I am, or the author is. I'm just sorta the messenger. But I have actual information to give you guys, and them." She gestured outwards.

"To whom?"

"The audience." She winced as a sound like breaking glass shattered the calm air. "I should just hire a repair guy for the 4th wall, honestly." She adjusted her glasses again. "Anyway, I'll explain, but first-" She reached out and slapped Kimmy across the face.

"Hey!"

"Always wanted to do that, and now I can. Back to business."

"Heyo to the wonderful readers who are still keeping up despite my long absences. You're all awesome, thank you so much. So, where have I been, what's the status on my work, and why are all the characters playing poker in a mindscape waiting room? All shall be revealed. This is in story form because a, doesn't actually allow author's note chapters, and b, you guys deserve more than 5 sentences of ramblling bold text." She let out a breath of air. "That was a mouthful. So let's start with the boring part, me. I've been busy, demotivated, and suffering from all-around creative block. This story is rather poorly written, which is alright, I've evolved as a writer, but it's difficult to touch because of that. I want to fix it, I can't continue this otherwise, but it's just so much. I'm on it now, but it will take a while. It's safe to say the sequel will be out later than anticipated. Regretfully, this fandom is a bit dead right now, and frankly, I'm not as engaged in it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not leaving, but I'm finding inspiration in other places. If any of you have a one-shot or chaptered fic request/pitch/idea, just pm me or leave it in a review, I'd love some thoughts!

So what, exactly, has changed so much I can't just write the sequel and leave this as a cringy relic? Well, the setting, plot and villain, to name a few. Mystery guy is gone, the plot is more character focused, and Survival Games: Attack, is now Ruin. I'm also changing the flow and combining chapters."

"So in short, I'm sorry, I'm here, and I love y'all! Keep on being awesome!" She made her exit, heading off to write.

 **Really. Thank you.**


End file.
